


Owned in Every Way

by fireyhotspot



Series: Owned [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angels, Bottom Michael, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Michael, Omega Verse, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyhotspot/pseuds/fireyhotspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times had changed, only Omegas willing to be put up for auction could be sold, Michael Grace, a mute omega, was one of them after his family started have money troubles. He was bought and and is now owned by a wealthy alpha from the south named Wyatt Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Owned

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off an rp I was doing on tumblr with fandomgenius, who rped Michael and I rped my oc, Wyatt.
> 
> The title, concept, opening, and all of Michael’s parts for this first chapter belong to fandomgenius. Wyatt belongs to me. Michael and Supernatural belong to neither of us.
> 
> Michael is mute in this story, going off fandomgenius concept, he’s not deaf and ‘speaks’ though American Sign Language and is also Matt Cohen or John!Michael in term of his looks. And this is an all angel AU with Alphas Betas and Omegas.
> 
> Rating for now is M, for later chapters, but I'll rate chapter to chapter. This first one is T.
> 
> Michael may seem ooc for these first few chapters but he will gain his confidence back as the plot moves along.

Despite the rolling nerves in his stomach, Michael managed to keep control over his body, his wings were not squashed pitifully against his back, he looked like what he was, a groomed Omega. This had been his decision after all. That was something he had to keep reminding himself whilst his wings, the plumage a bright light blue, were being washed tamed. With the family in financial distress, this seemed like the best option in his opinion. Times had changed, only Omegas willing to be put up for auction could be sold, so they were more of a rarity but with his psychological refusal to speak, he would fetch far less than the others.

Wyatt Jones sat next to his female business associate, Rachael Heralds; they were in the business of building privet and public aircraft which in the last 7 years made him very wealthy and he no longer needed his parents money. His own wealth had finally allowed him to move from his childhood home in North Carolina out here to Kansas. 

Wyatt was an Alpha angel with bright red wings, much like a cardinal’s, that sat folded neatly behind him; they were about 5 feet. He himself thought he was ok looking for an Alpha at only 24 he was 5'7" his brunet hair falling to his chin on the left side, it didn’t go down as far on the right side, of his face where his chin had a scar on it, but by far his best feature where his eyes. He had heterochromia iridium, which was a fancy way of saying he had two different colored eyes. His left one mostly covered by his hair was a very bright blue and the right one was bright amber almost making it looked orange.

As the auction began everyone turned their attention towards the stage in the front. Wyatt watched different Omegas being lead before them and to be bid off. He had no intention bid for one himself; he was just here for face time with Rachael. He felt bad for the omegas, most forced here were poor and either need money for their families or were hoping to find an Alpha to bring them into a better life, but looking around most the Alphas here were just a bit sleazy looking. This may be a long night. 

Michael stood back behind the stage as omegas were called out. Hearing his number, the same one emblazoned on the standard issue collar he was being forced to wear, being called, he stood, tall and proper, face devoid of the dread he felt inside, as he walked out onto the platform, sleek blue wings flexed at the scent. Michael doesn’t listen to the bids, doesn’t particularly care as it will go, after commission of course, to the Grace family.

Wyatt looked at the stage bored until one omega caught his eye, one they said was mute. He was tall, 5’10” maybe lean under his shirt, he had dark hair and blue eyes and young as far as Wyatt could see. The omegas wings where a sight though, they were a very bright blue with lowlights of royal blue in them, making him a stand out. 

Wyatt looked around to see if anyone else was bidding only to see a couple of those sleazy balls trying to out bid each other. The price reached $25,000 from some guy named Alistair, but Wyatt stood up and called $30,000. They keep bidding until they reached $150,000. By the end Wyatt just thought Alistair was try screw him over but it had been worth it not to have the omega end up with that piece trash.

It’s then Michael notices he’s being led away, to meet his new owner, most likely an Alpha. This was about his family and he chose this, Michael reminded himself as he walked down the stairs, wincing as his awkwardly large wings almost knocked something over.  
“Time to meet our new owner,” he said to himself in his head.

Wyatt, after saying good bye to Rachael, was lead into a back room and stood waiting for his new omega to be lead out to him. The door to the back opened as the omega was lead in. Wyatt did have to say he was even more handsome up close. 

Like he’d seen from his seat the omega had dark hair, was 5’11”, with blue-green eyes no older than 19 or 20. And those wings were just something else; Wyatt raised his own a little without thinking at the wonderful smell of his omega.

Michael looked at his Alpha, wings twitching as he took in his scent, feathers instinctively ruffling at the sight of an Alpha. With all the grace of a being with 6ft wings he walked closer, pulling at his collar, to show that he was passing ownership of his own body, also knowing soon the alpha would also leave a firm bite mark forever marking him, eyes trained on the scar. Michael had four inches on the man, so he automatically slumped his shoulders, trying to appear smaller. 

“I’m Michael Grace.” He signed, awaiting the response to his silence.

"Hello Michael, I'm Wyatt Jones," the alpha reply, after taking a minute to figure out the hand signs, which he’d at one time known from school. They said he was mute but hopefully he wasn't deaf too, Wyatt could read signs ok but he didn’t know how well he’d be able to sign back. Wyatt again studied the omega, seeing the way he slumped little, and the way his feathers ruffled. Also the way he pulled at his collar, a sign that Wyatt was being giving ownership.

He noticed the other angel looking at his face eying the scar no doubt. He spook saying, "I got it in a bar fight, guy pulled a knife and it caught my chin" 

Michael nodded, knowing he wasn’t qualified to comment. The manger of the auction house then presented him with a document and Michael signed it, shame heavy in his stomach and signature neat. Shifting from foot to foot he waited until Wyatt told him what to do.

Wyatt signed his name in more of a fast scribble. And handed it back over to the auction manger with his check. The Manger then gave him Michael's medical and dental records, and Wyatt made a mental note to get the omega appointments for both.

Wyatt turned back to Michael asking, "is there anything you need to get before we leave?" 

Michael shook his head. To him it had seemed redundant to bring any of his belongings when his family could sell them. The scents around him were beginning to be a bother and his wings flattened against his back. He hated being this weak.

"Ok then," Wyatt replied as he watched his new omega, seeing his wings flatten, Wyatt hoped that he wasn't sick. Deciding maybe it was just nerves Wyatt said, "come on let’s get out here, my pickup is right outside." 

Michael nodded, obediently following.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of Michael’s parts for this first chapter belong to fandomgenius.

The drive back to Wyatt's home was quiet; the only real noise was the soft music on the radio. After what seemed like forever they finally turned into a long driveway of a huge two story house.

"Welcome to home sweet home," Wyatt said as he put the pickup in park outside the house, surrounded by fields of gold wheat that seemed to be glowing in the setting sun.

"Come on let's get you something to eat first," The alpha said walking up pushing open the door.

Michael nodded, not having a choice anyway and followed him, wings wrapping silently around his body, sighing as the air hit his them.

Wyatt led the way though the front room into the dining room and into the kitchen. Once they’d got there he said, "Normally I have a chief here but my staff has the night off, but I can make you anything you want. And I think we have some leftover barbecue, if you want some of that. So what'll it be?" 

"Anything you wish to give me. I have no preference." In all truth Michael was not hungry, but had been instructed not to deny his Alpha anything.

The alpha quickly grabbed the BBQ from the fridge and had it heated up ready to eat.

"So what you wanna drink? I got beer, water, milk and Pepsi," Wyatt said walking back over the fridge to get the sauce and a Pepsi for himself. 

"Water is fine…sir." Being from the family that he was it almost pained the omega to sign ‘sir’.

"There is no need to call me sir, you can call me something else if you’d like," The red winged angel replied as he grabbed a glass and added the water and ice to it a carried it back to the table, with his drink and BBQ sauce.

"So tell me about yourself." the alpha inquired after sitting down and taking a bite of his food, "and is there anything you'd like to know about me?" 

Michael looked down at his plate, pushing it away, feeling nauseous. Stomach protesting loudly. 

“My name is Michael Grace, I have 3 brothers. I am the oldest, but only 19. I like to read. That is it.”

"I also have 3 siblings, one older sister a twin sister and a younger brother. Haven't seen them in 5 years now," Wyatt commented, watching as Michael pushed the plate way, not saying anything about it because he didn't want to force food on the omega, "And if you like to read I'll have to show you my library." 

"I’m sorry. I hate to be parted from mine. I would like to see your library, if that is okay?" Michael signed, brightening a bit at the prospect but hiding it.

"Sure thing," Wyatt said smiling as he got picking up their plates, throwing away what left on his, and shoving Michael's back into the fridge since he wasn't eating anyways, "It's this way." 

Wyatt was happy that the omega seemed to perk up if bit. He’d lead the way through the house until they reached the library behind to huge wooden doors he pushed open. 

Michael followed, a slight amount of excitement running through him. Another thrill ran through him as he looked at the vast expanse of books, a small smile on his features, eyes raking over the spines. “It’s magnificent.”

"Glad you like it," Wyatt chirped. He was happy there was something in his house to make the omega happy, "you can spend your time in here if you'd like, but I also have stables if you enjoy horseback riding and a huge movie collection if you like those as well. But in here I have all kinds of books from older mystery novels to WWII biographies to some new non fictions." 

Michael smiled, a genuine one instead of a polite one, wings rustling. “I am interested in Lore.”

Wyatt's smiled brightened wings relaxing to see Michael smile, "over there," he point to the far corner, "I have several good ones and we can always order some more." 

Michael’s wing raised a little, flicking a little “Thank you, but you needn’t bother.”

"It would be no bother at all just let me know when you finish what we have here and I'll get more," Wyatt said watching Michael's wings flick. 

His own still comfortably relaxed behind his back. He watched Michael pick up one of the books to read. Wyatt smiled he hope the omega would be able to get some use out of the library; he hadn’t been able to lately with his work. The alpha sighed but suddenly caught the scene of the auction house on the omega and himself. It smelt of other alphas and betas, he didn’t like it but bit back a growl so as not to scare the omega.

Instead he opted to ask, "So would you like stay here or go see the raise of the house? I could also show you the bathroom so you could wash the smell of the horrible auction off if you wanted." 

At Wyatt’s words, the Omega sniffed himself, impassive mask cracking to show his disgust. He smelled like Alpha, aggression, and fear. “I think that would be best, thank you.”

"Ok, this way," Wyatt replied. 

He led them to the second story of the house, down a hallway until they reached the bathroom room between two rooms. Wyatt opened the door into the large bathroom. Wyatt walked them over to the walking in shower and showed Michael how to work it.

Michael followed him quickly, not out of obedience, but out of need. Everything felt wrong with the foreign scents on his skin.

"I'll be in the next room," Wyatt said pointing to another door, "The towels are sitting over on that shelf. And if you need anything ring that bell over the sink there and I'll come and feel free to take as long as you'd like," He added before leaving.

The Omega nodded before turning on the shower, sighing in relief when the spray hit the knot between his wings, relaxing him.

Wyatt waited in the next room, which was his bed room, listening until the shower running then he set to work. First he went to the hall and grabbed a clean blanket and a sheet. He laid them on the floor with a pillow from the bed to make a makeshift bed. He'd decided that it would be best because of his omega's muteness if he, Wyatt, spelt on the floor and let Michael have his bed so if the omega needed anything he'd be there. Then he sat on the edge of the bad waiting for the omega to get done.

Michael came out of the bathroom, clad in a towel, which showed off his lean well toned torso, wings dripping. “Sorry.”

Wyatt nearly fell off the bedat the sight, but caught himself.

"Y...you have no reason to be sorry," the alpha stammered, as he let his eyes wonder down the omegas body, but then he felt guilty for doing so and shook his head and said, "sorry. Let me see if I can find you any clothes." Wyatt stood up a walked over to the dresser to see if he had any over sized clothes that could fit Michael. 

"I’m dripping water, I apologize and thank you." He signed quickly, hands moving to hold his towel up.

"You don't have to worry about the water. I do the same thing all the time," Wyatt replied after looking back down to dig though the clothes. He pulled a t shirt and a pair of sweat pants that had been too large for him, hoping they'd fit the other. While he was at it he went ahead and grabbed himself some clothes and walked back over to Michael handing the clothing over, "Here I hope these fit and we can go out and get you some more tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Michael signed again before taking the offered clothes. Thankful that he’d be able to get more tomorrow, he wished he would’ve thought about it before he’d left home.

“While you get dressed I'm gonna take a quick shower but feel free to look around the room if you want." Wyatt said after before walking into the bathroom.

“I’ll wait here then,” Michael started to sign but the Alpha wasn’t looking so he didn’t finish. Instead he sat the clothes on the bed before he started pulling them on.

Wyatt stood against the door for a minute guilt filling him. He shouldn’t be looking at the other that way it made him no better than the other alphas at the auction house that would’ve done who knows what to the boy.

He then walked other to the shower and cut the water on getting it the right temperature he undressed and sated in the slightly cool water liking the way it felt. He stood there cleaning himself think that he was going to need to do right by Michael.

Even though he owned him Wyatt didn’t wish to control the omega, and the alpha would have to show him that, starting with removing that collar. Wyatt wasn’t ready to formally claim the omega yet, but he knew it was law for their safety that an owned but unclaimed omega wears a collar, but Michael didn’t need to wear it around the house. Wyatt would also get him a new one that he’d let Michael pick out when they went shopping tomorrow, that wouldn’t be from the auction house.

In the mean time Michael had gotten dressed the clothes were a little tight but they would do. He sat on the edge of the bed for a minute looking around the room. From there he spotted a picture on one of the shelves. He got up to look more closely at the picture. He picked it up to see it was an old one of a man, women, and four young children.

“This must be Wyatt’s family,” Michael thought to himself. It was kinda sad no one was smiling it was like they had just been in it for show, but it made Michael think of his own family it made him home sick, he wondered what they were all doing now, if Wyatt’s money would help any.

Unknown to him Wyatt’s check had cleared and $145,000 dollars had been given to his family it was enough to pay off any debt they had fix up the house some or maybe put Lucifer though school next year. They were very thankful for what their son had given up and hoped they’d get the chance to thank him one day.

But Michael didn’t know that thinking he still went for a fairly low price. He sat the picture back and went back to set on the bed again. His stomach wasn’t feeling good again everything came rushing back to him. He’d be claimed by someone he hardly even knew, forced to share a bed with him and do who knows what else. The collar now chafing at his neck wasn’t helping any. He curled his wings tightly around himself closing his eyes tightly wishing it was a dream.

Wyatt having gotten dress in the bathroom came out to see Michael freaking out and rushed over putting a hand on his knee and asking, “Hey are you ok?”

Michael calmed down after a minute looking up at Wyatt and sighed with shaky hands, “Yes”

“That’s good,” Wyatt replied softy, smiling slightly still a bit worried but he then said, “Here I want to remove your collar.”

“Here it comes,” Michael thought to himself waiting for Wyatt to bite but he never did, the collar was just removed from his throat and sat on the night stand. Michael relaxed a bit.

“I don’t want to claim you until you think you’re ready,” Wyatt explained, “and you don’t need to wear a collar around the house here, but tomorrow we’ll go shopping and get you a new one for when you leave the house, along with some new clothes. And for tonight I don’t want to leave you alone so you can have my bed here and I’ll sleep next to you on the floor. Now how about you lay down and get some rest?”

“Thank you,” Michael signed getting in the bed, he felt somewhat better knowing Wyatt wasn’t going to force himself on him, but he did feel guilt that Wyatt was sleeping on the floor.

Wyatt got into his makeshift bed and settled in before he caught Michael’s hand movements.

“Please, I do not wish to force you to the floor,” Michael signed. Maybe sharing a bed wouldn’t be so bad he use to share one with Lucifer when they were younger, “I do not mind sleeping beside you.”

“If you’re sure,” Wyatt hesitated before he crawled into the bed next to Michael and thought for a minute before voicing, “Hey, if you’d like we can invite your family out here sometime once you get settled in. And I promise to let them visit any time you want.

“Thank you,” Michael signed hoping that Wyatt would keep his promise. It gave him hope for the future.

“Good night Michael,” Wyatt yawned before rolling other to face the balcony wondering what he’d gotten himself into, before he’d falling to sleep.

Michael signed he drifted off to sleep wondering what his new life would hold.


	3. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off an rp I was doing on tumblr with fandomgenius, who rped Michael and I rped my oc Wyatt.
> 
> I'm writing Michael from this point on.
> 
> Rating T
> 
> Everyone on Wyatt's staff is a male or female beta or a female omega. Wyatt is the only Alpha and Michael the only omega male.

The next day Michael woke up. His sleep was peaceful but waking up was weird, something was not right with his room, he sat up and looked around, than everything came rushing back to him. He wasn't at home in his bed with his family. He was in his new home, in his alpha's bed, though Wyatt was currently missing. 

He sighed before yawning a stretching his blue wings, but clumsily knocked other the alarm clock on the night stand but he caught it before it hit the floor, placing it back on the nightstand seeing that it read 9:00am. He sat there for a minute or two wonder what was going happen today. Wyatt had said they'd go shopping to get him some new clothes and a new collar. Why the thought of the collar didn't make him happy, the thought of getting out did a little bit.

Michael sat there and looked around the room until he caught the open glass door which must lead to a balcony. He got up see Wyatt out on the open balcony his wings spread wide. As the breeze blow pass the Alpha catching his scent. Without scent of the auction house Wyatt smelt wonderful it was a salty scene he couldn't quite please, the smell was sea breeze but Michael had never smelt the sea before. Michael's feathers had ruffled as he stepped closer.

\----  
When Wyatt woken up Michael was still sleeping. The alpha had quietly crawled from the bed deciding to let the omega sleep in. Wyatt used to bathroom and got changed into a t shirt and a pair of jeans. He picked Michael's clothes from yesterday deciding to have they washed, he didn't want the smell of the auction house on the other at all. He walked back into the main part of his bedroom to see Michael still sleeping. 

Wyatt left the room stopping by the laundry where he found his head maid, Anna start some laundry and he asked the beta female to throw Michael's clothes as well. Telling her about the omega why he was at it.

His next stop was down in the kitchen to tell the head chef Missouri what he'd like for breakfast and asked her to make some food for Michael as well. She gladly did and asked about Michael he told her about the night before as she cooked and about his plans for the day. Miss Missouri sat both meals on a tray for Wyatt to bring back to his room for Michael.

On his way back to his room he then ran into his house keeper/manager Naomi.

"Naomi have something I need for you," Wyatt start, "I've gotten a new omega last night. His name is Michael he's mute but not deaf. I need you to inform the rest of the staff about this, Anna and Missouri already know. Tell them to care with them a note pad and a pen for him if they can read sign language."

"Of course, sir," Naomi said making a note in her planner "is there anything else?"

"You may call me Wyatt," he continued, "I have not claimed him yet but I not making him wear a collar in the house, tell everyone they have no right to him. And tell them he is to be treated as a guest of this house and with the utmost respect."

"I well get right on this sir," Naomi replied, "Any plans for the day?"

"Yes, me and Michael are going to go shopping around 1pm and we will be out the rest of the day."

"Very well, Wyatt, I will inform everyone have a wonderful day."

"Have a good day Naomi," Wyatt replied before continuing on to his room. Once he was there he saw Michael was still sleeping soundly. Wyatt put the tray down on a table in the room before going over to the doors which lead to the balcony outside and pushed them open. It was a nice warm spring morning so it would be nice to eat there he carried the food outside and sat it on the table out there. 

Feeling the nice warm sun Wyatt had walked other to the railing and spread his bright red wings sighing. Looking over the golden fields where his horses grazed. Then he caught the scene of the omega. Michael smelt of sunflowers and cotton wood. Two scents Wyatt had become familiarly within the last few years. But then he realized that Michael must be close for to catch the scent.

Wyatt folded his wings relaxed against his back. He turned around to see Michael with his feathers ruffled a bit.

Michael stopped moving once the alpha spotted, and quickly sighed, "good morning."

"Good morning to you as well," Wyatt replied with a smile, "please sit I brought breakfast. I have eggs, some toast, biscuits, and grits if you want to try those."

Michael wasn't really sure that he wanted to eat but when his stomach growled he realized that he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning he sighed, "ok."

Wyatt smiled and offered him a seat before taking one himself and offering Michael his plate, "our chef here, Mrs. Missouri makes very good food. So never hesitate to ask her for anything."

"I won't," Michael sighed before taking the offered plate he picked up a piece of toast not wanting to eat too much but when he bit into it he realized just how hungry he was. Michael ate everything on the plate even the grits, which he'd never seen before, they were good Wyatt said they were cornmeal cooked in milk or something to that affect. And he drank all the milk in his glass too.

Wyatt smiled happy to see Michael was at least eating. He’d even had to tell the omega to slow down a couple of times. Wyatt also decided to take the time to inform Michael of their plans for the day.

"Well today we are going to head to the mall," Wyatt told Michael, "You need new clothes, and a collar for when you leave the house, a computer and a cell phone maybe some more books..."

Michael paid close attention to what Wyatt was telling him, not really sure how he felt about getting all these new things, he’d never been give so much before. Even though his family wasn't poor and before they had real money troubles, they didn't have that much money to spend on new and shinny things.

But something caught his attention when Wyatt had said it, “Wait why do I need a phone I can’t speak over it."

“Just for emergencies, a cell phone should have a GPS on it if you get lost,” Wyatt told him, “and I’d get a texting plan for it so you’d at least be able to text me and there should be programs on there that could help you commutate with my staff that doesn’t know sigh language.”

Michael was about to ask something else about Wyatt’s staff when there was a knock on the door and Wyatt called, “Come in.” And got up and walked over to the door. Michael followed.

It had been Anna coming to bring Michael’s freshly washed clothes and she just wanted to get a peek at the boss’ new mate.

"These got done in the washing, Wyatt," Anna said hold the clean clothes up to him, "is there anything else I can do for you."

"Yes can please take our dishes back down to the kitchen?" Wyatt asked her as he took Michaels newly cleaned clothes.

"Of course," Anna said walking into the room to collect the dishes. She looked at the omega as she walked passed him before stopping to talk for a minute saying to him, "hello Anna, I'm Wyatt's head maid here. What's your name?" She already knew from what Wyatt had told her but was trying to make some conversion.

Michael watched the redhead beta as she walked by. She had lovely pink wings, like a roseate spoonbill (look it up), matching her hair wonderful, they were held to her back a bounced a little as she walked. When she asked him his name he sighed not, "My name is Michael," forgetting not everyone could understand sign language. 

When Anna cocked her head not sure what he'd just signed her they both looked to Wyatt for some help.

"He says his name is Michael," Wyatt told Anna translating Michael hand movements.

"It's nice to meet you, Michael" Anna replied 

Michael again signed his reply.

"You too and thank you," Wyatt again translated this time a bit faster.

"You're welcome," Anna said again before she continued on to collect the dished.

"Here I had these washed so you could wear them today,” Wyatt said offering over the clothing to Michael; remember that he was holding it.

"Thank you," Michael signed, before taking to his clothes but he also signed to Anna, "thank you also Anna."

"He says thank you Anna," Wyatt translated.

"You're welcome Michael," Anna said with a smile before she left the room.

“Ok while you get changed I’ll be in the library waiting for you, no rush, and you remember how to get there?” Wyatt asked.

Michael thought for a minute and nodded yes.

Wyatt smiled and continued, “Everyone here should’ve been informed by now that you are a guest of this here and to be treated with respect, so you should have nothing to worry about here. There are also no other alphas here, other than myself. My staff are mostly female both beta and omega, and there are a few male betas. And if anyone my staff or not, male female alpha, beta, or omega makes you feel even the slights bit uncomfortable tell me and I can deal with it for you.”

Michael nodded taking in the information, it made him feel safer here, which was something to be thankful for. Back in his old neighborhood even if it was lower middle class as an omega male he’d never felt completely safe walking alone, which is why he made sure to work out when he had the chance to keep his strength up had he ever needed to fight off an attractor.

“See you in a bit,” Wyatt said with a smile as he headed out of the room.

Michael nodded his head as Wyatt shut the door behind himself. Michael started to pull the clothes off from last night before changing into his now clean ones happy they smelt of soap and not that horrible place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update this story twice a week, every Wednesday and Saturday, until I start school again in mid January but even then I'll update at least once a week until the story is finished.


	4. A Day at the Mall

After Michael had gotten dressed he had come to the library where as promised was Wyatt. He was reading a book on World War Two, and smiled once Michael had walked in. They spent the rest of the morning reading. Around noon they went to the kitchen for lunch.

Michael got to meet Miss Missouri Moseley. He found her to be a nice woman, though he if he was scared of Wyatt feeding him too much Missouri terrified him, but he ate most of the lunch she'd prepared for them.

After that they left the house to go to the local mall to get Michael some new clothes and some other things.

Their time in the mall was spent divided between buying different things. Their first stop was to get Michael new clothes. They'd gotten him five pairs of new jeans, 6 buttons up plaid shirts, a few t shirts, and a nice new leather jacket, as well as some under shirts and some boxers. 

Their next stop was by the cell phone sorry to get a new cell phone. Once that was done they headed to an electronics story and got Michael a new laptop. After that they had gone to a book store and Wyatt gotten Michael some more books on Lore. All and all the trip was going well and they were carrying quite a few bags around with them. Michael was unsure how he felt about Wyatt spending so much money on him no one had ever done that before, but he didn't complain.

Their final stop in the mall was to a jewelry story in order to get Michael a new collar so he wouldn't have to wear the worn leather one from the auction house anymore. Michael was grateful the one he worn now was starting to chafe. 

As they walked in the open doors the story they were greeted by a dark haired woman with dark purple wings.

"Hello boys, I'm Pamela Barnes," the women introduced, "let me just you're looking for a wedding ring for your oh so handsome mate here?"

"Oh no," Wyatt replied taken a bit off kilter. It hadn't crossed his mind that he should mate let alone marry Michael now but he decided he'd cross that bridge when he came to it, "we're here looking to get him a new collar."

Michael tipped his head back to show the collar he was currently wearing. His nerves were starting to get to him again, because one day Wyatt would want to mate and marry him. He was unsure about how he felt about it, though Wyatt seem surprised by the thought so maybe it would be awhile before that would happen. 

"I see well follow me this way," Pamela replied leading them to a display with different shiny collars in it, "so what are you thinking, one of these or maybe a custom?"

"I'm thinking custom," Wyatt replied before he turned to Michael, "what about you?"

Michael nodded in agreement, it didn't really matter to him he had no real choice. As long as Wyatt was happy he'd be fine.

After twenty minutes of picking, choosing and a quick measure of Michael's neck and the collar was going to be a royal blue color that complemented Michael's wings, made of soft velvet to stop the chafe that came with a leather collar and a silver buckle. Wyatt had several blue sapphires put into it and the tag was a plate that was going to be attached with studs so there wouldn't have to be a dangling one.

"And finally, fill this form out with the information you would like engraved on his tag," Pam said handing Wyatt two forms, "and this one so we know where to send it once it is finished being made."

"Alright," Wyatt said take the form to fill it out. 

Omega's name: Michael Grace, alpha's name: Wyatt Jones, phone number (***)***-****, address: **** Hunters RD, Lawrence KS. Special: mute.

"Here you are," Wyatt said once he'd finished filling out the forms and handed them back over.

"Alright, you're ready to check out," Pam said.

Wyatt paid for the collar that was going to be shipped to his home tomorrow.

"Ok I'll have it shipped to you tomorrow once it is completed," Pam told them.

"Perfect," Wyatt chirped glad to have this 

"Now remember to come back when you're ready to put a wedding ring on him?" Pam said with a wink.

"I'll do that," Wyatt replied a bit nervously still not sure about one day marrying his omega.

They left the jewelry shop and they were about to leave mall when they ran into an alpha that made Michael's skin crawl. He was a skinny Alpha, which almost smelt of blood, with wild eyes and crimson wings. 

"Well, look at what we have here," he spoke with a bit of a lisp, "a runt and his broken toy."

"Alastair," Wyatt spoke almost a growl, "it's such a displeasure of see you. You are even sleazier up close."

"Tell me how many times have you knotted him already?" Alastair asked ignoring Wyatt's comment, "He looks like he's a good fuck, and since he can't beg, I could think of a few good ways to put his throat to use."

Michael flared his wings and ruffled his feathers trying to make himself seem bigger. It was a common miss conception that an omega wouldn't take up for themselves. Michael didn't like this man and it was clear Wyatt didn't either so he wasn't afraid to do so. Alastair wasn't his alpha so Michael didn't really care how he appeared to the other.

"Easy Michael," Wyatt said hold a wing in front of the omega, "he isn't worth our time."

Michael folded his wings but left his feathers ruffled eyes still glaring at the strange alpha.

"I still can't believe you had been willing to pay so much for this broken disobedient omega." Alastair hissed 

“Michael $150,000, his collar $500, new clothes, computer, and a cell phone $3500,” Wyatt mocked Alistair his own wings raised above his head, “keeping him out of your hands priceless.”

Alistair look pissed but even he was smart enough to know he couldn’t take the other alpha so he just gave one last growl before folding his wings and moving on.

Meanwhile Michael was surprised by the price Wyatt had named for him alone, “$150,000 there’s no way I am worth that much to him. He must just being naming a random number to show up Alistair,” Michael thought to himself. Before his thoughts were broken by Wyatt’s voice.

Michael stared at his alpha for a second before signing “what?”

“I asked if you’d like to stop and get something to eat.” Wyatt stated again with a slightly worrier look on his face. His wings had been folded back behind his back again.

“Yes, that would be fine,” Michael signed carefully curling his wings a little. Truthfully he’d lost his appetite again but he knew it made his Wyatt happy when he ate, and he still wanted to obey the alpha, it was his job.

“Ok let’s get something to eat,” Wyatt said with a soft smile.

Michael nodded and they both left the mall.


	5. Merry Christmas Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First I'll start by saying Merry Christmas. Next I'll say I'm sorry, I didn't finish the next chapter in time because of all the Christmas rush, but I'll either give you an extra long Chapter Saturday or I'll update both Saturday and Sunday.
> 
> I also wrote this for you. It really has nothing to do with the plot, but it just a cute Christmas Michael/Wyatt story. But of AU in my au they are already mated and Wyatt's not rich they in an average life. And Russian tea cakes are also called Mexican wedding cakes. They are good and easy to make yo should try they.
> 
> Rating K+: Mpreg

Michael was in the kitchen pulling his final batch of Russian Tea Cakes out off the oven. He sat them on the cooling rack until they were cool enough to dust them with their final coat of powdered sugar. He was getting ready to dust the first batch when he felt the baby kick.

Michael placed a hand on his swollen stomach. The omega and his mate where expecting they first child any day now. They were keeping the babies gender a surprise. Wyatt was hoping for a little girl to name name Carolina but Michael just had a feeling that he was carrying their first son, who he wanted to name Jay. 

Speaking of Wyatt, he should be home soon. He had begin helping some Winchesters deliver gifts to an Omega's shelter. Michael normally would go with them but the others had made him stay home this time because of the baby. Michael decided not to waste his time left alone and started baking cookies for he Christmas party they going to tomorrow night.

Michael heard the front door open and then close, signaling Wyatt's but went back to his task of dusting the cookies, before he felt a pair of strong arms wrap his middle and saw Wyatt's red wings around him.

"How are you doing Angel?" Wyatt asked kissing the back of Michael's, "And how is my beautiful baby girl?"

"He is doing just perfect," Michael signed before he rubbed his belly. He couldn't see Wyatt but knew the shorter alpha was standing on his toes in the adorable way he did.

Wyatt just smiled before letting go and walked over to the co

"Those are for tomorrow," Michael signed again before using his right wing to fling some of the powdered sugar at his mate, but he missed.

Wyatt flung some back at him managing to get the powder all over Michael's face. He chuckled and said, "Hey, you got something right there."

Michael just rolled his eyes and wipe the white powder on his face.

"You missed," Wyatt chuckled.

Michael tried again.

"Here let me," the alpha said moving back over to Michael.

Michael duck down a little so Wyatt could reach his face.

"It's right..." Wyatt started taking a hold of Michael's chin in one hand moving the other to Michael face as if to wipe off the sugar, but he them press a soft kiss to his omegas lips.

Michael returned the kiss and they stood their sharing a soft kiss for a moment the taste of the powdered sugar on their lips.

"There," the red winged alpha finished once they'd pulled apart.

"Merry Christmas Wyatt," Michael signed, wrapping his blue wings around Wyatt.

"Merry Christmas Michael," Wyatt replied, before they joined together in another sweet kiss.


	6. Roadhouse

After leaving the mall Michael and Wyatt ended up at a Bar/Grill called Harvelle's Roadhouse. 

Michael was kind of surprised, He would've thought the alpha with money like Wyatt seemed to have would pick some high end snobby place, but then again Wyatt had spent to day wearing jeans and a t shirt that had some country singer on it. Michael then decided it wasn't his place to question, and he'd only known the alpha for about a day. He just kept looking over his menu.

"Hello I'm Jo," a young blonde female alpha with powder blue wings interdicted herself; "I'll be your server tonight. So what can I get started for you boys?"

"To drink I'll have the Roadkill to eat with a Texas' Rose to drink," Wyatt said.

"I'll have the number 4," Michael signed in reply, "with whatever you think would be good to drink."

"He have the number 4 with an Archangel to drink," Wyatt said handing her the menus, "and a glass of water for each of us."

"ID please?" She asked Wyatt seeing as that he was the Alpha.

Even though the drinking age was 21 omegas were allowed to drink publicly if they were over 16 and they had an alpha over 21 and the auction collar confirmed that Michael was 18 or older because omegas had to be at least 18 to volunteer themselves for auction. 

"Really Jo you know me," Wyatt said pulling his ID out anyways handing it to her.

"Policy," Jo said gesturing to a table in the back where a man in a suit sat.

Wyatt just nodded knowing it must be an inspector of some kind.

"I'll get everything started," she said giving Wyatt his ID.

"Thanks Jo," he said when she gave him the ID back. Wyatt turned back to face Michael.

"What's an archangel?" Michael asked, just curious about what he'd be drinking.

"Oh it's..." Wyatt started to explain before he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He turn to face the owner of the hand.

"Hey man," a dusty blonde maybe light brunette alpha said. He had bright green wings and eyes. Behind him stood a taller long haired young alpha with blue green wings that had some yellow on the undersides.

"Well if it isn't the Winchester brothers," Wyatt chirped with a bright smile, "how that family of yours?"

"Their doing good. Dad and Kate are on a trip to Arizona for their anniversary. Adam is back at home waiting for his diner," Dean replied "And who is this, nice looking omega?"

"Sam, Dean, this is Michael Grace," Wyatt introduced, "Michael, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Dean was one of my buddies back from my days in the Navy. He was a Marine, and I was a Navy pilot. Now he's the manger of my plant. Sam is his younger brother."

Michael just nodded his head once in acknowledgement. It shouldn't surprise him so much the Wyatt was in the military; many alphas choose dangerous jobs like that, some betas too. Omegas could enlist they'd just have to be put on birth control until they got out. He would've liked to have tried himself at one point, but Michael had chosen the auction over the military, mostly because he was mute, so now he was here. 

"He kind if looks like our father when he was younger," Dean said inspecting the omega, "doesn't he Sammy."

"He really does," Sam replied, before he saw the auction collar still around Michael's neck, and have Wyatt bitchface #36.

"Don't give me that look Sam," Wyatt remarked, "your face may freeze that way."

"Wyatt why would you buy an omega from one of those auction?" Sam questioned, "How could you those things are wrong and should be outlawed?"

"Look, I was there with Rachel, his number came up and it bid on him," Wyatt explained, "trust me we had a run in with the piece of trash that almost got him. It's better me then some else. Wouldn't you say Michael?"

Michael nodded in agreement and he meant it, so far Wyatt had treated him fairly, and if Alastair had bought him it seems as if he'd been far worse off. Plus it was Michael's own choice to be put up for auction in the first place. Now his family had some money a lot if Wyatt had been telling the truth about his price.

Sam was about to say something else but that is when Jo came back with Wyatt and Michael's drinks and water.

"Here you two are," she said putting the drinks on the table, "and Sam and Dean the food you ordered is ready at the bar."

"Thanks Jo," Dean said, "we got to go feed the runt now see you tomorrow at work Wyatt."

"See you later," Wyatt replied, "bye Sam."

"Later Wyatt," Sammy said as they walked off.

"Sam is an omega rights activist," Wyatt explained before Michael could ask.

Michael just nodded taking a sip of his drink. Sam reminded him of Lucifer. His beta brother had always been conserved about the way omegas were treated even before they found out Michael was one.

It was no time before the food had arrived and the pair. Sat and ate before they headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters: Mary died throw a natural/normal cause John remarried Kate Milligan and Adam was born.  
> Dean is 24, Sam 17 (he can be in the bar just not order drinks), Adam 14 if anyone cared.
> 
> And I'll give you a second chapter Sunday to make up for missing Wednesday.


	7. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I made a mistake in the last chapter. Michael wouldn't have been about to join the military because of his muteness, but he still wanted to join he just couldn't so his got himself put put for auction instead.

The pair returned home around 8:00 pm. Where Naomi greeted them at the door. 

"Wyatt sir," the female beta started, "while you were out today I had one of the maids go out and pick up some things for Michael here, a toothbrush, some omega soaps, things of that nature. They are all in your room."

"Thank you Naomi," Wyatt said with a smile, "I don't know what I would do without you."

Michael was glad too. He hasn't thought to ask for any of that, and it would be nice to brush his teeth tonight.

"Also, I called both the doctor and the dentist and had appointments sat up for him," the Navy blue winged woman explained, "the doctor's appointment is Friday at 10 am and the dentist is next Thursday at noon. You just need to call and confirm both appointments."

"Thank you," Wyatt said, "I'll well do that tomorrow."

Michael frowned at the idea of going to a doctor. It wasn't so much that a full check up was a bit... personal, no one like the doctor for that reason. No, Michael hated going to the doctor because after they found out the reason he couldn't talk was mental and not physical they when try to stick him on medication to "make him normal again." He hated it. At least he would be able to go to the dentist. It had been awhile sense he'd had his teeth checked.

"It is no trouble," she replied with a smile, "if you would like I can have those bags brought up to you room as well."

"Thank you," Wyatt replied, "we will be in the library if you need us for anything."

"Yes sir," she replied, "have a goodnight."

"You too."

After staying in the library until about 10 o'clock when they had decide to head off to bed, Wyatt had work in the morning. They both went to the room showered again and brushed there teeth, before they both climbed in on their sides of the bed for sleep. 

However a few questions where still on Michael's mind, so he decide to ask before Wyatt cut off the light. 

"Last night you asked if there was anything I'd like to know about you," Michael questioned carefully not wanting to over step his bonds, "may I still do that?"

"Sure knock yourself out," Wyatt replied. He was kind if glad Michael was asking questions maybe that meant the omega was settling in.

"I was wonder," Michael signed a bit hesitantly, "did you really pay that much for me?"

"The 150,000?" Wyatt asked to confirm what Michael was asking.

Michael nodded in reply, hoping he hadn't asked anything wrong.

"Of course it was true," Wyatt chirped, "don't worry about it either, I have spent more money on other things. You are worth it I can tell."

"Why would you want to pay that much for me?" Michael questioned farther, "I'm broken."

"I don't know something about you caught my eye and I didn't want Alastair to get you," Wyatt replied. He was a bit upset that Michael would think so little of himself, "and you ain't broken. I've seen guys broken before. You're just a bit scuffed up but you're still good."

That made Michael smile a little. Most people would just take one look at him and decide he wasn't worth the time on the effort. He had always figured he just be some pretty quiet omega for some powerful alpha, who would buy him cheat because he couldn't talk and beg like a good omega should do.

"So were you really in the Navy?" Michael asked next.

"Yeah I was," Wyatt replied, "I'll have to show the picture. Like I said earlier I was a pilot. Flew a F/A-18 hornet while living on an aircraft carrier. That's where I meet Dean."

Michael listened he would have to ask Wyatt more about his time.

"Through an engineering degree I got while in the Navy I was able to learn about wing design," Wyatt told, "I designed my own type of plane and now my company builds planes and plane parts. It earned me a lot of money. Oh also I still have my pilots license. I'll have to take you flying some time."

Michael just nodded. He'd never even been in any type of airplane, he'd never left Kansas and the highest his own wings had ever got gotten him off the ground was only about fifteen feet or so.

Wyatt continued, "but really my family was rich anyways. I just earned enough through my planes to live off my own money and not my parents, which I'm glad for. The day I see them again will be to soon."

Michael wondered what had pushed Wyatt away from his family. He couldn't imagine out wanting to see his father or brother ever again.

"I miss my twin Meg though," Wyatt continued with a sad smile, "she is a female alpha. Last time I saw her and the rest of my family was at her wedding 5 years ago at he'd wedding to some rich alpha named Jeffery Masters. We still talk on the phone sometime, last I'd heard he cheated so they were getting a divorce. She did say once it was all done she'd come and visit."

"Well hopefully you can see her soon," Michael sign with a weak smile of his own.

"Yeah hopefully," Wyatt replied a bit sad hope he could see her again soon, "so is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

Michael could tell that he was starting to tread it bit to far out and he didn't want to upset the alpha so he shook his head no.

"Ok then," Wyatt replied giving him an easy smile, "but if you ever like to know anything else feel free to ask."

Michael nodded before signing, "goodnight."

"Goodnight Mike," Wyatt replied, before he turned out the light.

And soon they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm going to make Michael's three brothers Lucifer, Gabriel, and ((Edit:)) Samandrial((not Castiel)). Mostly because its easier and I don't want to change Raphael's race, but I still want him/her in the story. Right now the best idea I can think of is that he/she can be a pilot buddy of Wyatt's. Any thoughts? And if you think of something better just let me know, it would be helpful. Also any way this choice goes Raphael is a beta.
> 
> Also Wyatt's family is all "demons" because he was originally meant to be a demon himself, but Meg 2.0 is his twin and rest will be reviled later.
> 
> Finally in case anyone was wondering why they use cars and planes in my AU here when they have wings. Their wings are to small to fly very far with. Through with training a practice they can fly some.


	8. Monday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael does make noises like groaning, moaning, squeaking, chirping things like that.  
> This is maybe M

Early Monday morning the alarm sitting of the bed side table started buzzing loudly.

Michael reached over to hit the snooze bottom but instead Wyatt had rolled other on top of him and hit the button himself. Michael groaned at the weight of the alpha on top of him. 

"Sorry," Wyatt apologizes getting off of Michael, "I'm still get use to have someone else in my bed."

"It's fine," Michael signed sitting up.

"I'll move the alarm to my side later to night," Wyatt said once he got out of bed.

"Ok," Michael signed laying down string at the cling.

Wyatt through him a smile before disappearing into the bathroom. He returned ten minutes later after taking a piss, shaving, and brushing his teeth. Clad in noting but his boxers.

"I have to go to work," Wyatt remarked as he started getting dressed in one of his suits, "I'm guessing you’re probably going to spend the day around the house?"

Michael just nodded sitting up again as he started looking the Alpha up and down. This was his first time seeing so much of the other. 

Wyatt's torso looked to have some muscles though they weren't that toned. He buttoned his pants it was a bit clearer he was a little pudgy, but not over weight. When he turned around Michael could see his back and wing muscles looked to be quite strong Wyatt could probably get himself ten feet off the ground and fly a few feet with his wings. He had a fairly nice ass too. He also had a few scars here and there most Alphas did, but the one on his face was still the most noticeable.

All in all Michael decided Wyatt's body was fairly good looking. As he stared he started getting hard and a little wet and he could feel blush creepy up his face and neck. Michael shifted a little to hide his half hard cock, embarrassed. God he was such a virgin.

"Well, there are plenty things for you to do around here. And if you ask someone can show you around," Wyatt spoke unaware of ...discomfort Michael was in, as he buttoned up his shirt, "but if you want to leave remember your new collar is coming day, so wear it and there are extra cars in the garage you can drive...Can you drive?"

Michael hand the jester for 'kinda-sorta'. He knew the basics when it came to driving and he had been behind the wheel of a car before, but he'd never gotten his license. There hadn't really been a point. Because of his muteness no one had ever wanted to hire him, so he had no job and he couldn't really afford a car or insurance for it anyways. 

"I'll teach you and take you to get a license this weekend then," the red winged alpha stated and pulled on his suit jacket.

Michael nodded; glad Wyatt hadn't noticed his blush.

"You can get some more sleep if you want," Wyatt spoke as he grabbed his wallet sitting on the dresser, "though if you don't come down for breakfast at some point Missouri will probably send Naomi or one of the maids to come and get."

Michael just again nodded before burying himself back in the blanket. 

Wyatt watched Michael crawl back into bed. He smiled before he left the room shutting the door quietly behind him. Wyatt walked down stairs 

"Here's your lunch, Wyatt," Missouri said handing Wyatt the lunch she'd packed him for the day.

"Thank you Missouri," Wyatt thanked the rose winged beta with a smile, also picking up the cup of coffee sat out for him. He was really grateful to have found Missouri. When he'd been look for a personal chief to work in the house during the day for the live in help and to make diner at night he can across Missouri. She hit it off with everyone and knew how to make good southern food. Plus every day she made him lunch even though he'd never asked. He was happy, it was more than his own mother had ever done for him.

Wyatt walked to the door sticking his lunch in his backpack, which he carried instead of a briefcase, where he was greeted by Naomi. 

"Remember to call the doctor," She said.

"Thanks for the reminder Naomi," Wyatt replied throwing his bag other his shoulder, "oh can you help Michael of he has any trouble today. Though he'll problem spend most the day in the library and can you give him his collar when I get here, and remind him he doesn't need to wear it around here."

"Yes sir and you may want to call the bank and set him up an account," Naomi "See you later tonight." 

"Good idea. See you later," Wyatt said picking up his keys and walking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to spilt the chapter up, but I'll post Michael first day later today. And I wasn't planning on showing Wyatt's day at work but I cold if someone wanted me to just ask.
> 
> Happy New Year.


	9. Monday Morning part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M for the first part don't like skip it.
> 
> Spoiler if you have watch the newest episode. I still use Ezekiel instead of Gadreel because I like that name better and for appearance I'm using his first vessel.
> 
> Elias Finch was the phoenix from "Frontierland" if you don't remember him. And because he was a phoenix that is what his wings are based on.
> 
> Charlie and Dorothy are both 21
> 
> And sorry fans of Hael this story won't be kinda to her.

Michael tried to fall back to sleep but burying himself in the blanket that carried the scent of alpha had been a mistake. Now he couldn’t ignore his problem anymore. 

Sitting up he looked at the door as if to make sure no one would walk in. Then he slid down the sleeping pants and boxers he'd been wearing, freeing his now fully hardened cock.

Michael then wrapped his hand around his cock. He hissed a little as he ran his thumb over the slit. Pre-cum was already leaking from the tip and made it easy for him to start stroking himself. Before long he was thrusting into his own hand, the image of Wyatt still on his mind and the scent of the alpha still around him.

Instinctively Michael moved his wings into a position that would give a mate easy access to the pair on oil glands on the undersides of his wings. Using his other hand Michael began rimming himself with his fingers as slick began dipping out. Then he pressed two fingers into his tight hole. 

“Wyatt,” he thought in his mind imagining that it was his alpha doing this and not himself.

Michael added a third finger into himself moaning quietly as he imagined what Wyatt's knot would feel like inside him. That reminded him for some reason, he'd need a knot toy for his heat, well if he and Wyatt weren’t mated by then.

Michael then suddenly became very self conscious about what he was doing, so he stopped removing his hands from himself. It suddenly felt very wrong to be thinking of his alpha that way, as nothing but a mate to fuck him. Wyatt hadn’t even shown an interest in wanting to mate with him and now Michael was doing this well think about the other. But despite how guilty he now felt it didn't do anything to calm Michael erection or stop the slick leaking from his ass. So he got out of the bed and quickly made his way into the bathroom. 

Michael cut the water on cold. Stepping into the cold water had calmed him real quick. After a moment of standing in the cold water he turned the warm water on so he could shower away his omega scent not wanting to bother anyone else in the house with it. 

Just because betas didn't have as strong of a sense of smell as an alpha didn't mean the smell of a horny omega wouldn't bother them.

After he had gotten out of the shower Michael dried himself and got dressed into a plaid button up with a plain undershirt and a pair of his new blue jeans. He also pushed the balcony door a little to air out the room. He then headed down stairs before Naomi or someone else came to check on him.

Once down in foyer Michael saw Naomi standing and talking to a small group of betas. He walked other to join them.

"Good morning Michael," Naomi said with a smile as he drew close, "everyone is Wyatt's new omega, Michael Grace. Remember he can hear but not speak."

Michael dipped his head in somewhat of a greeting knowing they'd probably not be able to understand his sign language.

"These Elias Finch, Ezekiel Regaled, and Dorothy Baum" Naomi explained, "Elias is the stable manger here, Ezekiel is the Grounds keeper and works as the wheat farmer, Ms. Dorothy spends her time when she's not in classes working underneath both."

"Pleasure to meet you," Finch said. Elias Finch was a beta about Michael height and he looked like he'd seating out of a western, but really his wings were something else. They looked like fire as if you could stick your hands into them and be burned. 

"I wish you luck around this place," Ezekiel Regaled said. He was also a beta. He had a slight accent Michael could quite place. He had burgundy colored wings, one of which looked to be damaged and splinted as if he'd had a terrible fall. 

"Nice to meet you," Dorothy Baum said. She was a beta female. If Elias looked like he was from a western she looked like she was from the 1930's. Her wings were ruby red. Michael would be surprised if she had a little dog named Toto. 

"Well I have some horses to attend to and I'm sure Zeke here also has some work to do," Finch said before the both turned to walk away.

"See you both at dinner," Naomi said to them.

"How long do you think he'll stand against the Hael storm?" Finch asked Ezekiel under his breath as they made their way out back. 

Ezekiel just chucked.

"Naomi have you seen Charlie," the ruby red winged beta asked, "We are going to be late for class again."

"I'm here! I'm here!" Charlie said running down the stairs. Her orange and black wings bobbed up and down behind her clutching a backpack. Once she'd reached the bottom of the stairs she caught Michael's scent and said, "New omega?" 

Michael stared at the strange girl, almost wondering if her wings had been dyed and she was an omega herself and she wore a collar with the pattern of a circuit board on it. 

"Charlie this is Michael. Wyatt's new omega that I told you about," Naomi told her before she turned to Michael and said, "Charlie Bradbury, here is the one who does all the tech things around the house."

"It's more than just that..." Charlie was about to say.

"Yes explain later," Dorothy cut her off, "get your breakfast and let’s go. You need to stop over sleeping so we aren't late for class." 

"Right!" Charlie before she got her hot pocket and returned to the door, "Alright let's go." 

"Anyways," Naomi said after the girls had left, "I have to go, but Anna is in the dining room and can introduce you to the other maids."

Michael nodded before he walked into the dining room where he saw the pink winged Anna sitting with two other girls.

"Good morning Michael," Anna said once she'd spotted him.

"You too," he signed back wondering if she'd remember from yesterday.

"'You too' right?" Anna asked hoping she remembered that right.

Michael nodded in confirmation. 

"Good," she said with a smile, "Michael these are Hester and Hael. They are the other two maids that work here."

"Hello," Hester replied with a smile. She was a beta with blonde hair and cream colored wings, 

"Hi," Hael said glaring dangers at him. Michael felt as is her icy blue eyes could make Lucifer flinch. She held her light lavender wings open and raised in somewhat of a challenge to the other omega. She hadn't spent the last two years trying to get close to Wyatt to have someone else screw it all up.

In response Michael raised his own wings, they may be too big and a bit difficult to live with but Michael's wings were always useful when showing off. He could show up most the alphas he knew. His sharp green eyes also sent a message say he wasn't one to be messed with. He had a feeling that she wanted Wyatt to be her mate, but after this morning Michael was starting to want the alpha as well, even if he felt guilty and Michael didn't take to kindly to sharing.

The tension could be cut with a knife. Anna and Hester just looked back and forth between the two omegas wondering what to do. 

"Michael you’re awake," Missouri cut in much to the relief of the beta females, "how do pancakes sound?"

Hael had folded her wings and shot Michael one last dirty look before returning to her food.

Michael smiled at Missouri folding his wings. He nodding yes, pancakes where fine with him. He paid Hael no more mind, but he had the feeling there should always be someone else in the room with them.

The rest of the morning maid sat and talked about things going on while Michael listened. After breakfast was finished most everyone else had left to go do their work, so he decided to stay and help Missouri and Hester do the dishes. After that was done Michael went back to the library to read some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male omegas only go into heat about four times a year, females eight times a year. 
> 
> Everyone has two sets of oil glands two on the back near the base of the wings for waterproofing the back feathers and two on the middle understand of the wings for waterproofing the front feathers and for scent marking. Both sets can become sensitive while have sex.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating a day early because I can.
> 
> Charlie and Hael even though they aren't owned the way Michael is still have to wear collars because all omegas without a calm maker from their alpha/beta do. Though they don't need a tag on it if they don't want. Hael doesn't wear hers around the house but its clear and looks like glass.
> 
> And Charlie's wing color is based on the Baltimore oriole, in case you cared.

Michael had buried himself in a book about haunting across the south. He had lost track of time when Hester had come to get him for lunch around 12:30pm.

He ate his lunch quietly and listened to what Anna and Hester were talking about but he didn't really join in. Though he never looked at her he could feel Hael's icy glare on him. He mostly ignored her and the only at knowledge meant he gave her was raising his wings slightly above his head but still relaxed. 

His new collar had also arrived, since he'd been told he could go without it around the house he brought it back to the bedroom and left it on the nightstand. 

After that Michael considered going back to library again but he instead decided to take time to explore the rest of the house. Naomi had told him that the second floor was mostly just bedrooms so he started on the first flo

The first room he found was the garage at the far end of the house. Inside the only two cars to be found where a black 2012 Chevy Camaro and a bright blue 2013 Ford Mustang. There wasn't really much else to the garage, enough room to park more cars but it seemed everyone just parked on the side of the driveway, from what Michael had seen. So he decides to move on.

Second he found what looked to be a home theater or a game room. Michael walked any the way in shutting the door behind him. Wyatt hadn't been kidding when he'd said that he had a lot of movies. Along the far wall there were all kinda from Disney movies to TV shows on DVD. On the wall with the door there were also hundreds of video games for different consoles. In the back then was what looked to be a snack bar with a lot of candies and soda. Finally in the front of the room was the biggest TV Michael had ever seen, with the gaming consoles, cable bow, and a DVD player all hooked in.

Michael jumped flaring his wings a little and ruffling his feathers upon hearing the door open. Not think anyone else would come in here, but here he was greeted by the red headed, orange winged omega female Charlie.

"Hey new guy," she said walking other too him, "what are you doing here."

"Just wondering around," Michael signed before he rolled his eyes at himself. He really needed to remember not everyone understood sign language. 

"Right you can't talk. Hey meant to ask you this morning but didn't have the time," Charlie said, "do you have your phone on you?"

Michael removed the phone from his pocket and handed it to the omega female with the bright orange wings. 

"This app I'm downloading should help you communicate a little easy with everyone else," Charlie explained, "you can type in what you want to say and it will read it out for everyone to hear or make the letter bigger so it’s easier for others to read off the phone."

Michael just cocked his head and watched Charlie messed with the phone. He still didn't really understand or care that much about an iPhone but if it could help him talk that was good.

"Here try it out," Charlie said handing Michael the phone back, "ask me something."

"So you aren't trying mated to Wyatt?" Michael asked using the phone he scrunched his face with a frown at the sound of the computer video and he could almost kick himself for the dumb question he'd asked, but he then added, "because you sure don't treat me the way Hael does."

"No he's not really my type," Charlie chuckled at Michael's face and the question he'd asked, "I'm thinking maybe someone like Dorothy."

Michael just nodded. It wasn't that strange for same sex couple. Hell him and Wyatt pretty much were if Wyatt was going to take him as a mate, though he was a bit surprised that Charlie would want a beta female. Most the time omegas like them wanted to mate alphas. 

Michael himself had never really cared. He knew it was more likely he end up with an alpha male, which he kinda did, but he could've ended up with an alpha female or a beta male. Any way he was going to be the one bare foot and pregnant, so he'd never really cared what sex or rank his mate was.

"I'd watch out for Hael if I were you," Charlie warned, "she is about a nice as her name sounds and she's been eyeing Wyatt for a while now. She probably wouldn't like you moving in 'her' man." 

"Thank you for the warning," Michael said using the phone, "good luck with Dorothy too."

"Thanks," the omega female replied, "Hey you wanna to watch Lord of the Rings? Wyatt has all of they on Blue ray?"

Michael shook his head no, sticking the phone back in his pocket. He'd never really be into that kinda of thing and he wanted to finish exploring the house.

"Ok, see you later then," Charlie said with a smile as she stuck her Blue-rays in, "you better Join me and Wyatt for our TV night."

Michael nodded in reply, he'd come if Wyatt wanted be there, before he left the room.

The next place Michael ended up was a billiards room if the game Clue was in thing to go off of. There was the pool table in the middle, what looked to be a poker table off to the right. There was also a fireplace at the far end of the room. All n all it didn't really look like anyone used the room much. The only really sign of life was that there was no dust so the maids must keep it clean.

After leaving the billiards room he found an office next. His feather ruffed as he breathed in the strong scent of his alpha. He started flexing one of his arms so the scent wouldn't cause him to get hard again. He tucked his wings tightly behind his back so as not to break anything with them. He slowly walked into the room and looked around.

The first thing that caught his eye was the picture of Wyatt behind the desk. It was of Wyatt, he was wearing a Navy uniform with his rank and versus other metals and things on it. He was also missing the scar on his chin that Michael had come to know and his wings were folded neatly behind him. The alpha's hair was also in a crew cut in the picture which showed off his face much better than his current hair style. Michael could now clearly see both of Wyatt's eyes. Michael could now clearly see the contrast between the icy blue one and the amber colored right one. Michael almost wished he could see them both better on Wyatt now.

Around the rest of the office were versus other picture of the alpha smiling with other pilots and sailors and a few Marines. Michael saw Dean Winchester in a couple of them. There were some pictures of ships and jets, along with some model plains sitting around to room. Michael then decided to leave not wanting to push his luck more. The last thing he needed to do was break any of his alpha's nice things.

After that Michael came upon a room filled with guns and a few deer heads mounted. Most the guns were mounted on the wall and probably didn't work anymore, but there were a few that were in cases that could probably still fire. Michael decided not to touch just in case. 

There were also a few an old pictures of Wyatt when he was a teenager smiling showing off the deer he must of just shot. Many of the pictures he was standing next to another boy, different than the one in the picture upstairs. It must have been a friend and not Wyatt's brother. A few pictures had Wyatt and other adults and children not from the old photo in their room. 

Michael did recognize a wave haired brunette girl with dark purple wings in a few of the pictures. She looked the same age as Wyatt did. Michael figured she must be Meg, Wyatt's twin. 

"That's sad," Michael thought, remembering the other picture of Wyatt in the Navy. Wyatt had looked so happy in those and these pictures, Meg too, but other than each other they never seemed to be with their family. 

Michael turned and left the room before he started thinking of his own family again.

The rest of the rooms weren't that interesting. There were some closets, a bathroom and some of the rooms where empty, probably just extra rooms no one had found any use for yet.

The last door he checked was the door under the stairs. Low and behold he found more stairs. Figuring they would lead to the basement he followed them down. Once down their he could see boxes neatly stacked to shelves labeled differently, holidays mostly. Then he spotted two different doors on the far sides of the room. 

He went over to the door on the right first and opened it to find another smaller room stocked with jars and cans of food, a fire proof safe, gallons of water, a radio and other survivalist type things.

"Oh, tornado shelter," he thought to himself realizing what the room was. He really hoped they would be forced into this room ever, but they'd see come summer.

Shutting that door he then crossed the room to the left side. Behind door number two he found a wine cellar, well it was more of a liquor store really. There were some old fancy bottles of wine, but there were more different types of vodka, tequila, whiskey, and other versus liquors. There were also a number of cheap wines Michael knew, from whenever he'd spend nights picking up the empty bottles after his father had passed out drunk. 

He loved his father, but after their mother had died the beta had started to drink and it only got worst as their money troubles did. Lucifer had never liked it, Gabriel pretend not to know and all three of them hide it from Samandrial. It wasn't really that bad, though Michael /could/ be in a bit of denial, but at worst their father would pass out drunk. He never hit any of them and the only time he'd yelled at any of them was when Michael had told he that he was selling himself. 

Michael shook his head not wanting to think about his father that way or about the night he'd said goodbye. He just left the room and left the basement.

It was about 5:15 pm and with nothing more to explore he decided to wait by the door like all fateful omegas should for his alpha to return.

Wyatt walked in the door fifteen minutes later.

"Hey Michael," Wyatt greeted setting his keys down as he walked in, "I hope you haven't been wait here for long. Come on I wanna get changed."

Michael followed Wyatt up the stairs to their shared room listening to the alpha recount his day. Michael was thankful the room had aired out from this morning and if Wyatt smelt anything he did say anything.

Then they went to the kitchen to help Missouri with dinner. After dinner instead of going to the library Wyatt brought him back to the home theater/game room to watch some TV with Charlie.

The show Wyatt had chosen was some cop show that Gabriel would often watch on Mondays. Michael sighed wondering if his little brother was watching it now. 

Gabriel was indeed watching his show but only half paying attention. He was thinking about what Michael was doing right now. The 15 year old beta had heard horror stories about omegas sold at auction being turned into nothing but sex slaves for their wealthy alphas and he didn't want that for his brother. The guy who bought Michael must be wounded though buying Michael at the price he did. Gabriel shook his head and tried to focus on his show.

Michael looked back up at Wyatt and just watched him trying not to think about his brother but in just watching the other Michael thought of Gabriel again. He determined that the second youngest would probably love it here, getting to eat all the time, the TV and video games, the fact that Wyatt seemed to have an endless stock of Pepsi in the house. Yeah Michael's golden winged teenager brother would love it here. Michael wondered how long it would be before he could see his brothers again.

The Michael and Wyatt watched TV the rest of the night. At some point Michael fallen asleep and only woke once Wyatt had shaken him. Saying good night o the omega female they went to their room. While Wyatt was in the shower Michael had changed into his sleeping clothes crawled into bed and had fallen back to sleep.


	11. Tuesday

Tuesday started the similarly to Monday, but this time Wyatt had moved the alarm to his side of the bed, so when it started buzzing he didn't roll on top of Michael to turn it off. Wyatt went though his morning routine. 

He was about to leave the room when he stopped and asked Michael, "Hey are you awake?"

The alarm had woken Michael up but this time he just stayed laying in the bed, but wanting to repeat yesterday. He just raised his hand and signed, "Yes."

"Cool," Wyatt replied, "I forgot to tell you yesterday I set you a checking account with a debit card with some checks also, under my name. The card and checks should be here in a couple of days and the account has $7,500 dollars in it."

At that Michael sat up and gave Wyatt a pretty shocked look and signed, "What, Why?" He hadn't accepted the Alpha to give him any money let lone that much.

Wyatt chucked at the look on Michael's face and replied, "because as my um... omega I figured you might like some spending money. Even if you can't o anywhere you can do some online shopping. Also even thought don't think you're that kind of person if you spend it all I'll give you some more at the end of the month."

"That's a lot," Michael signed unable to think of anything else to say. 

"True me that's not," Wyatt explained, "It's about the same as everyone else who works around here get paid. Save for Charlie and Dorothy they only get paid only about $4,000 each because   
I paid for all four years of their college education. If they choose to stay working here after graduation I'll give them a raise."

Michael just nodded. 

"Oh also if you want to go college I'll pay for that too," Wyatt offered.

"I'll think about it," signed back. He'd never really thought about going to college before. He thought he wasn't smart enough to, but he really hoped his brothers got the chance they were much smarter than him.

"Ok," Wyatt said leaving the room, "see you tonight."

After Wyatt left this time Michael managed to get 30 more minutes or so of sleep before he woke up and headed down to breakfast. Michael again buried himself in his book after breakfast until lunch, but this time after lunch he decided to check the outside of the house.

Michael spread his wings in the warm Kansas spring sun once he'd step into it on the back porch. It was half covered; a quick look up would show it was covered by balcony outside Wyatt's room and the empty rooms next to it. It was a nice porch a few tables were sat up to eat outside and a grill, and what he guessed was a Barbecuer or a smoker. 

Looking around Michael could the outside of the house more beautiful than the inside. Near and on the porch the wildflower were in bloom. The back of the house was surrounded by a well kept lawn, save for the one path running through it, of grass and a small garden with versus vegetables growing for Missouri's cooking. 

Farther out were fields of wheat that were starting to turn golden with late spring. From what Michael had seen they seemed to glow gold in the morning and evening light. There were also the pastures for the horses. The horse stable and the barns for the farm equipment could also be seen.

Michael made his way down towards the stable just following the worn path though the grass. Once he'd gotten there he could see the three Betas he'd meet yesterday, Elias Finch, Ezekiel Regaled, and Dorothy Baum. 

Dorothy was busy shoveling out one of the padlocks but she was the first to see Michael approaching.

"Hey new guy," she called.

Ezekiel looked up from his work on a tractor and Elias stopped the horse he was riding. Both turning to face Michael, who'd stopped his movement not really liking being the center attention. 

"Whatcha doing out here?" The ruby winged beta female asked.

"Keep working," Elias order her as he slide out of the saddle, "if you don't get your work done before sunset you're going to have to work in the dark."

Dorothy rolled her eyes and went back to her task, this was crap work but it paid well so she didn't complain.

"What /are/ you doing out here?" Ezekiel asked walking over from his work.

Michael reached him his pocket to get his phone to use Charlie's app but the fiery winged beta stopped him.

"Wait," Elias said before he reached to the saddle bag on the horse pulling put a small note pad and pen offering them to Michael, "The horses don't always like the sound of phones."

"I was bored in the house. Thought I would explore the outside for awhile," Michael wrote before holding up his reply to be read.

"If you want to stick around I can find work for you if you're interested," Finch offered reading what Michael had wrote, "and if you don't feel like working you can take one of the horses out they need the workout."

Michael nodded he liked work. It was something to do.

The rest of the afternoon Michael spent Finch and Dorothy around the stable, Zeke had gone off to tend to the wheat. Michael helped brushing down the horses, letting some out in the pasture, baling some hay, and a few other things, but he still returned to the front door to wait for Wyatt.

"Hey Michael," Wyatt said as he entered the house, "you know you don't have to wait for me every day right?" Though he didn't really mind it, maybe it was the alpha in him but he was happy to see his omega waiting on him to get home.

Michael just nodded. He did have to wait for Wyatt but he wanted to, if for no other reason than it him feel happy to be a loyal omega.

"So how was your day?" Wyatt asked as the pair walked up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last Wednesday update. I start school again next week so I'll only be updating on Saturdays, maybe some other days during the week if I get the chance to write.


	12. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the psychology here, it isn't 100% correct I know, but I am trying to get realistic as possible, but tell me if you think I completely screwed something up.

A young Michael about 5 looked around this seemed familiar but not right.

"He has what is called Selective Mutism," a doctor said.

"What is that," his mother asked with concern...

Next thing Michael a little older about 8 was playing with Lucifer and Gabriel on the living room.

Their mom and dad where running around saying that was another baby coming. When there was a knock on the door and the dad let an old man inside.

"Grandpa," Michael chirped running over to greet the man.

"The boy talks," the older man said, "I remember when you just a little thing and wouldn't speak a word."

"I learned not to be afraid Grandpa," the child replied with a smile...

Finally 11 years old Michael was riding in the back of their mom's SUV with the 4 year old Samandrial fast asleep. Michael himself was nodding off.

"Get some sleep," their mom's smoothing voice said, "I'll wake you up when we get 

"Good night momma," Michael said for the last time as he closed his eyes. 

"Good night angel," she said for the last time.

Then there was a stretching of breaks and a loud crash of two cars colliding.

Michael jerked awake but didn't sit up right away. His mind still trying to process what was going on. It was that night. He was in his new home; in bed with his alpha it was early Friday morning. He sat up and crawled out of the bed. He just needed to move and a little fresh air.

Michael walked out on the balcony. The cool night air felt good on his body and wings. He took deep breaths trying to forget about the night his mother died. The last words she'd said to him. Sense then his Selective Mutism had come back worst and the doctors said he also had PTSD. Michael shook his head and pushed thoughts out of his head.

Quietly Michael can back in and shut the balcony door. He was surprised to see Wyatt setting up in bed head cocked to the side looking concerned.

"Michael why are you awake?" Wyatt asked, "You do know what time is it?"

"Sorry," Michael signed ducking his head a little wrapping his wings slightly around himself, "I had a bad dream and just wanted to move around a little."

"Its fine," Wyatt said with a soft smile before he added a bit nervously, "um hey I don't know if you would want to...but...I heard that sometimes if an alpha's scent can settle a worried omega. We could ya know...cuddle if it would make you feel better?"

God Wyatt felt like an idiot. Cuddle; what alpha wanted to cuddle, he did apparently.

It was Michael's turn to cock his head to the side. It was strange for an alpha to ask from what Michael understood, but it actually sounded quite nice.

"That sounds nice," Michael replied with his own smile.

Michael got on his side before they moved to lie to the middle. It took them to get adjusted, with Michael being taller than Wyatt but they figured out and soon settled in cuddled up next to each other.

"Sorry, again for waking you," Michael signed hand lifted into the little bit of moonlight coming though the window.

"Is ok," Wyatt said with a yawn, throwing a wing over Michael.

Michael tucked himself under Wyatt's chin. Inhaling the Alpha's scent he fell back to sleep his alpha chased the bad dreams away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I won't be updating on Wednesdays anyone because I'm starting classes again. Though this one is kinda short so I'll post the next one later today 5pm eastern standard at the latest.
> 
> Also if you haven't seen I added an aside to this story which is basically about the anatomy and fact about the characters. I'm currently still working on it, but the first character is up and it's about wings.


	13. The Doctor's Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M maybe for one part, but it’s meant to sound more medical.
> 
> Dr. Robert is from “Appointment In Samarra” in case you wanted to know.
> 
> Remember this all fake science and medicine.
> 
> There is a chapter before this if you didn't see it. I updated twice today.

Wyatt sat quietly in the waiting room at the doctor's office, messing with his phone. Being the owner of a company that makes important plane parts one would think he was busy making sure everything was running smoothly even when he couldn't be there, because he had to take his omega to the doctor like a good alpha should... But no Wyatt was playing Temple Run 2 on his phone.

Wyatt was currently waiting for Michael while the other was getting his physical. As Michael's alpha and owning Michael did give Wyatt the right o be back their if he choose, but he did want or need to be back there, so he let Michael have the privacy one should be allowed to have at the doctor's.

"Mr. Jones," the nurses voice cut in, "Dr. Robert would like to speak with you."

"Sure thing,” Wyatt said standing and sliding his phone into his pocket.

The nurse lead him to one of the back exam rooms where Michael sat on the exam table, filling dressed again after his physical and Dr. Robert sat in the Doctors chair. Looking other Michael charts and filling some things in.

Both looked up when the nurse shut the door behind Wyatt.

"Hello Mr. Jones how have you been?" Dr. Robert greeted when Wyatt can in, "haven't been smoking have you?"

Michael cocked his head. Wyatt smoked?

"I've been good. Haven't smacked in six months," Wyatt said, though in all fairness he only smoked anymore after he had sex and he hadn't gotten laid in the past six months, "So how's Michael here doing?"

"Michael here is perfectly healthy and in better shape than most I've seen coming off the auction block in my day," the doctor said, "but we will get all his blood work back tomorrow though with as young as he is there shouldn't be anything to out of the ordinary. His wings, feathers, and oil glands are all healthy."

"That's all sounds good," Wyatt commented, "so why'd you need to talk to me."

"Will for an omega male of his age everything checks out just fine. And he's old enough and healthy enough to have children now," the gray winged man said.

"Right, kids," Wyatt said with a wince. He wasn't really quite ready for those yet maybe in two or three years.

"Well that is what I wanted to talk to you about," Dr. Robert continued, "I have looked over his records and I saw that he was put on two different birth controls twice before. A suppressant and the pill both times it seems he had bad reactions to them."

"How bad?"

"After he had a allergic reaction to the suppressant and the pill caused him to have very bad fevers when he went into heat while on the pill," Dr. Robert explained, "Now will he can't have that same suppressant, there are other and he has grow so he may be able to try the pill again or there are other forms of birth control."

"Hey Michael," Wyatt said trying to get the other's attention 

Michael hated this. The way they talked as if he was a child or not even there. He'd stop paying attention at some point until Wyatt voice cut in.

"What?"

"I was asking you," Wyatt replied, "Do you want to try taking birth control again?"

Michael shook his head no. He'd rather not try top birth control again it was horrible. 

"Well that's your answer. I'm not going to try it if he doesn't want it," Wyatt stated.

"Very well if you do not want pups when mating make sure to use condoms," the doctor said.

Michael blushed at the thought have mating at all. Wyatt just nodded; condoms are what he normally used anyways.

"And you, Wyatt I would suggest that you make sure you have some Knot Stop on hand," Dr. Robert added.

Wyatt really winced at the mention of that stuff. Knot Stop came in two forms. The first was meant to be inhaled by an Alpha or a beta male in order to neutralize the smell of omega heat, which wasn't so bad, it could kill the mood, but nothing to really worry about. He knew that was already around the house for when or if any of the girls went into heat.

The second kinda is what really made Wyatt hurt. It was meant only sold to alpha males and their mates for the case of an emergency, things like a fire, so if a pair was bound together by the alpha's knot so they could quickly get apart, because the knot on a healthy adult alpha male could last up to an hour and a half, Wyatt's was almost an hour but he didn't have sex regularly. How it worked was the Alpha injects it into his knot or his testicles and it would separate a pair pretty fast. However down side for the alpha male is that it is somewhat painful and he'd be unable to ever get a erection until the stuff was completely flushed out of his system, which took two or three days.

"Yeah..." The alpha male dragged out uncomfortable flexing his wings behind him, "I think I still have some of that at home."

Wyatt had only ever used the stuff once and wouldn't really like a repeat.

Dr. Robert chuckled.

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss," Wyatt said a bit defensively crossing his arm and jerking his head towards Michael, "about him maybe?"

Michael rolled his eyes. Alphas and their knots.

"Yes," Dr. Robert chuckled again, "the last thing we need to talk about is his mutism."

"Ok," Wyatt replied.

Michael frowned; he knew it would come to this. It always did.

"Now, I'm no psychiatrist but I think he has a form of PTSD," the doctor told the Wyatt as if Michael wasn't there again, "and the way he's dealing with it is through his muteness."

"Ok," Wyatt said, "what would you suggest?"

"I suggest, you take him to a real psychiatrist to help him work on his issues," the doctor said, "maybe start him on some anti depressants."

Michael frowned more at the thought of being put on medication but didn't protest because it wasn't his choice if Wyatt wanted him to take the meds he would, he was a good omega.

"I can recommend one," Dr. Robert said "Her name is Doctor Raphael Finnerman. She works on the top floor of this building and she may be able to help."

"Thank you Dr. Robert," Wyatt replied, "I'll think about."

They left the doctor’s office and made their way to Wyatt's truck. Once there Wyatt waited a minute before he left the parking lot.

"Do you want to go back and have any appoints to talk to Dr Finnerman or another psychiatrist?" Wyatt asked. He didn't want to force Michael into anything if the other didn't want it. He'd been just fine with Michael not talking. They communicated just fine Wyatt thought.

Michael shook his head. The last time he talked to a psychiatrist, he'd written Michael off and just given him some pills. He hated those anti depressants if anything they just made him worst. He would speak when spoken to but not more than a couple of words and he withdrew. At some point his father decides he'd rather have a mute son than a zombie so he had Michael stop taking the meds. And Michael became his old self again, mute but still happy.

"Ok," the alphas replied, “but if you ever want one tell me."

The omega nodded in agreement. He would think on it, but for now he was content to just stay silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the psychology here, it isn't 100% correct I know, but I am trying to get realistic as possible, but tell me if you think I completely screwed something up.
> 
> And I figure out where Raphael fits in, hooray! I'm using female Raphael using the last name of the male vessel.
> 
> Difference between the suppressant and the pill. The suppressant is meant to stop heat altogether until an omega or a beta female, who has heat twice a year, stops taking it. The Birth control pill can stop heat but not always. Most the time it only makes heat more mild and the user is unable to get pregnant on it. There are other forms of birth control too.


	14. Time Skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time skip carriers us though late April to early July in the next chapter. 
> 
> If you didn't read my other thing, everyone has two sets of oil glands, two on the back near the base of the wing and two in the front at the half way point on the wings. The ones in front are the one that have a scent.

It took about a month but the Michael had found his routine in his new life. During the week Wyatt's alarm would wake them up. The alpha would get dress and leave for work. Michael stayed in bed for another hour or so before he would get crawl out of bed get dress himself and go get breakfast. He would sit and listen to the Hester, Anna, Naomi, or anyone else who ate breakfast. On occasion he'd join in if they asked him to but he'd mostly listen. 

Hael never warmed up to him. Anytime they'd end up in the same room together they'd always try to show the other up, before one of the betas would break the tension enough that the pair never fought.

Anyways the rest of the morning Michael’d spend in the library reading, before he'd come down for lunch.

After that Michael would spend the rest of the day back in the library or he'd go to the stables to help Elias and Dorothy with chores or he'd spend time riding the horses. Sometime in late June everyone pitched in to help Ezekiel harvest the wheat, when he'd need the help.

Wyatt did teach Michael how to drive, will he tried but a good teacher Wyatt was not. So it ended up being Dorothy who taught Michael how to drive a stick shift, and her motorcycle too, for the hell of it. However, even after Michael had gotten his license he was much happier staying around the house. It made him feel safer at first, but then it became more about people understanding him, in the house. 

On occasions Michael would leave the home to go to the local store to pick things up for Ms. Missouri or Anna. He quickly figured out they'd just been trying to get him out of the house, but he didn't really mind. 

One day when he happened to be out picking up flowers for Anna he stumbled across a small park. A quick text to Anna to tell her he'd be home later and then he went to walk around the park. It was a beautiful park with many plants and birds. Michael spent the next hour just walking around before he took a seat on a bench near the lake. He spread his wings to warm them in the sun.

"Pardon me young man," a voice came from behind, "may I have the seat next to you?"

Michael snapped out of his thoughts and turn around to see an elderly man standing behind him. The man had black skin with what looked to have been army green wings, but the man’s hair and some of the feathers where now gray from age. 

If Michael where to guess the man had probably been a beta, even an elder alpha wouldn't have acted an omega to move he would've just told Michael to leave, so Michael respectful folded his wings and slid over the give the man the seat.

"Thank you young man," the old gentleman said, "not many your age would be so kind to an old man."

Michael just nodded. They sat in there and enjoyed the silence and the surrounding them.

"My wife use to love this park," old man spoke after a long moment, "my name is Joshua by the way."

Michael pulled out his phone and typed, "My name is Michael. Sorry for the phone but I'm mute."

"Do you understand sign language," Joshua asked, "my wife was deaf, and so I understand it."

"Yes," Michael signed, "I know how to use it."

So every Friday from then on Michael would go to the park to keep Joshua company and to listen to the old man’s stories. 

But no matter the week day Michael was always home in time to greet Wyatt at the door like the good omega he was. Wyatt would tell Michael about his day and get changed before they'd join everyone for dinner. After that it was TV, with Charlie or back to the library. 

It was their time in the library in which the pair grew closer. They'd enjoy each other’s company, whenever Michael would seem to be feeling homesick Wyatt would read to him as Michael's head rested on his lap. The alpha would run his finger though the omegas hair or feather he enjoy the way Michael almost purred as he massage the other scalp or wings.

Grooming each other’s wings had become another way in which they'd grow close. The first time they'd done it was a few weeks after Michael had moved in. Wyatt was coming out of the shower shirtless and Michael, also shirtless, sat on his side of the bed and was struggling to fix some of his feathers that had been knotted up from his own shower. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

"Do you need help?" Wyatt asked, "You seem to be having some trouble. I can groom them for you, if you want?"

Michael hesitated, he'd allowed his alpha to touch his wings yes but grooming was something else, sense before now he'd never had anything like a mate his brothers had always done it for him when he'd needed the help, but he didn't have his brothers and he did need help.

So Michael nodded and turned his back to Wyatt so the alpha could fix the feathers.

Wyatt sat behind Michael on the bed. He started with the left wing because it was the one with the knits in it. Wyatt started massaging the oil gland to gather some of the oil on it, to help work the knots out. After he'd finished that he started on the rest of the wing before moving to the right wing.

Michael tensed at first when Wyatt massaged the left gland and again as Wyatt worked the knotted feathers, but after the knots were out Michael relaxed and began to enjoy the way Wyatt was running his fingers through the light blue feathers, straightening them and removing any damaged ones. Without realize it Michael started making little moan and noise with pleasure, and he purred a little. It felt good to be having his wings groomed. If he'd been paying attention he would've felt oil start run down the front of his wings and his cock started to because a little hard.

Wyatt smiled a cheeky smile. He like the small noises the omega made, they spoke a lot loader then any words could and the omegas front oil glands were starting to drip with oil. Michael was enjoying himself, because of Wyatt and it made the alpha happy knowing that he could please his omega. He was almost sad once he'd finished.

"Would you like me to do the front sides now?" Wyatt questioned. He was really hoping the positioning to groom them was a bit more intimate and Wyatt would love to have the omega's scent on him, which all could lead to something more.

Michael was bit upset when Wyatt had finished grooming the backs of his wings it had felt so good he would've almost replied yes, but then his self consciousness washed over him. He felt the oil in the front dripping down the underside of his wings and he felt his cock half hard. The oil glands on the underside of the wings were a bit more sensitive, especially for omegas and he did not want to be anymore turned on then he already was. So Michael shook his head, no. He wasn't quite ready for that. 

Wyatt was a bit disappointed but he wasn't going to go against the omegas wishes, he wanted the others trust, and force wouldn't win him that. Despite the scent of Michael oil driving him crazy.

"Well, here you want to do mine?" Wyatt asked turn away from Michael and stretching his own red wings out. It was fair, but it had been a long time sense anyone had touched his wings, sense he'd left the Navy, but Michael trusted him so he should trust Michael.

Michael smiled Wyatt allowing Michael to groom him in return meant that the alpha saw them as being equal, which was nice because they really weren't with Wyatt owning Michael.

The omega mimicked what Wyatt had done, starting from the base and moving out wards until all the red feathers were shinny with oil and all correctly in place on the backs of both wings.

"That feels really good," Wyatt said curling his wing forward to look at them, "thank you."

Michael smiled happy that he'd done a good job. He liked pleasing the alpha very much. Now they'd groom each other’s wings about twice a week. It had taken sometime but Michael had allowed Wyatt to start groom the undersides of his wings, and Wyatt allowed Michael to do the same.

Saturdays they good out and do things before going to the Roadhouse to eat. Sundays they'd spend in the library again, outside riding horses, watching movies, or doing other things around the house they enjoyed.

Yep this was Michael life now and he was starting to get used to it as he settled in. Michael was starting to act like his old self again. Somewhat snarky somewhat cocky but Wyatt seemed to enjoy that side of him so it put the omega at easy. Michael missed his father and his brothers but somehow Wyatt and his version of a family where becoming Michael's as well.


	15. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is rated M. Enjoy.

It was a warm Wednesday in early July, like any normal Wednesday Wyatt woke up at the alarm and started get dress for work. Michael sleepily watched him from his place on the bed. After living here for almost three months now normally Michael would turn away and fall back to sleep for an hour, but right now he was just watching Wyatt.

"You're looking a little flushed," Wyatt said before he stooped down and gave Michael a quick peck on the forehead like a mother did to a child, "you're feeling kind of warm. I'll tell Naomi and have someone check on you later, just get some rest for now, goodbye."

"Goodbye," Michael signed. 

After Wyatt left Michael did try to go back to sleep, but he was unable to do so. Michael rolled over to Wyatt's side of the bed. He inhaled scent of sea breeze before he fell back to sleep.  
At some point Naomi, or was it Anna? One them, had come into check on him. She said something about him being hot or he was heated. Michael was unsure but he'd fallen back to sleep after she'd left.

Michael woke up a couple hours later he felt hot still, so he just laid there for a minute before he felt slick leaking from his ass and he felt his shirt stuck to his back from his oil glands over producing oil. Fuck he was in heat, that's what the female beta had meant. He buried his face in Wyatt pillow again inhaling the scene again.

"Mate, alpha, knot, knot, mate, alpha, knot," Michael's mind raced.

He shook his head to clear his mind. He hated being in heat for him it normally meant since he didn't have an Alpha to knot him he'd have to spend the next couple of days locked in his room with a toy, trying to control it. Normally that worked just fine and the heat would run its course, but now he felt worse than that time he'd been on the pill.

Michael inhaled the alpha's scent, it somehow made him feel better, but it sent his mind racing back to 'mate, alpha, knot'. 

Deciding maybe a cold shower would make him feel better Michael crawled out of the bed and stripped himself out of his night clothes. He made his way into the bathroom and into the shower cutting the cold water on. 

As the cold water hit his skin he started feeling better, but it wasn't working the way it normally did. He wished he had a toy; he should have gotten himself one before now, by it had slipped his mind.

Michael decided his fingers where better than nothing he slid to the floor of the shower, cut a bit of hot water on as well and spread his legs and positioned his wings submissively. He again wrapped a hand around dick though he really need to as an omega he didn't need his cock touched but it had always felt good to him. He then pressed two fingers into himself.

He tried thinking of the nameless alpha males and female he'd watch in porn on the Internet the last times he'd gone into heat, but his mind quickly can back to just one.

"Wyatt," Michael thought with a gasp as he pressed a third finger in. He thought of the alphas body with those muscles he had that little bit of pudge too. And the strong wing muscle of his back with those beautiful bright red wings, his ass. And Michael thought of Wyatt's face, how he imagined the cocky smirk the alpha's eyes too and that scar.

Unlike the first time when he'd tried masturbating to the thought of the alpha, his heat didn't let him become self conscious. Michael added a fourth finger it hurt a little be a little being more then he was use to but Michael just kept imagining his was Wyatt's knot in him. How the alpha would have them bound together. How he'd leave his calm on Michael's neck

"Alpha," Michael thought in his mind, before he moaned out loud as him kept imagining it was Wyatt's cock and not his own fingers inside him.

"Michael, are you in here?" Wyatt called as if Michael would answer, "I came home from work to check on you."

"Fuck," Michael's mind screamed how he could have done this. He shouldn't have pulled his alpha away from work; Wyatt must be pissed at him. 

"Michael?" Wyatt asked again stepping into the bathroom he saw the omega sitting on the floor of the shower with finger stuffed in himself. Michael's other hand around his hard cock, his blue wings bright and shiny with oil. The omega was a beautiful sight. 

That’s when the smell of the omega's heat hit him. The smell made his cock hard and Wyatt growled. His mind was yelling at him to claim his omega now to knot him. It would be with in his right. He owned Michael and wasn't like the other could really tell him no.

Michael removed his fingers from his hole and his other hand from his cock quickly. He curled his wings around himself, out of embarrassment from the alpha's staring and fear that he'd upset Wyatt and tried to push himself into corner.

Wyatt stopped seeing Michael cower. He could do anything he wanted to Michael but Michael trusted him and was probably more scared right now that Wyatt would yell or hit him. Wyatt felt so ashamed of himself.

Wyatt cut off the water a left the bathroom for a minute before he returned with a false knot toy. He order the thing a few months back after taking Michael to the doctor, for when the omega did go into heat.

"Here you go," Wyatt said handing the toy to Michael, "I got it for you. I'm sorry I scared you. I promised I won't hurt you."

Michael took the toy and nodded at Wyatt's words. He watched as Wyatt leaves the room before he looked down at the toy in his hand. He couldn't believe the alpha had gotten this for him.

Wyatt left the bathroom and sat on the bed and ran his hands though his hair. He couldn't believe he was think things like that. He thought he was better than that, but it looked like he wasn't.

"Calm, Mate," his mind start telling him, but Wyatt shook head before he yanked open the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of the, inhale-able, Knot Stop and a rag he'd bothered to put in there when he'd first hired Hael. 

He dumped some of the liquid in the bottle onto the rag and pressed it to his face, with a deep breath in that shut the voice in the back of his mind up.

Michael looked at the toy for another minute he was almost too embarrassed to continue, but his omega instinct was telling him to do otherwise. His omega was telling him to go get himself fucked by his alpha, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. 

So Michael just took the toy Wyatt had given him and pressed it into his already stretched ass. As he used the toy he again started stroking himself and started thinking of his alpha. He arched back as he came crying out Wyatt's name in his mind.

He lay back against the shower tile panting from the orgasm he just had. His mind was finally starting to clear but still telling him to get his alpha to fuck him at the same time. It was then he decided he just wanted some sleep. He felt better but still a little warm so he reasoned sleep would help.

Michael shook his wings getting must the water off the oil slicked feathers. He grabbed a towel from the normal place they sat before he left the room.

When Michael came out, Wyatt had taken a final huff of the rag before he got up to help the other. He ignored the fact the only thing Michael was currently wearing was a towel.

"Come on," Wyatt said guiding Michael to their bed, "you should get some more sleep. You look tired."

Michael allowed the alpha to lead him. He pressed his noise into the alphas brunette hair and breathed in, there were advantages to being taller than your alpha it seemed.

"Here," the red winged man said letting go of Michael and pulling back the covers on the bed.

Michael crawled under the covers, not caring when the towel had fallen from his waist, before he fell to sleep.

Wyatt pulled the blanket over Michael. He watched to omega slip into unconsciousness. Wyatt started to the door and throw Michael one last look over his shoulder, before he left the to find Naomi.

\---

An hour or so later Michael awoke still covered by the blanket. He sat up trying to remember what happen, and then it hit him. He'd gone it to heat; he probably still was in heat. Michael could feel blush start to raise on his face, at the position his alpha had caught him in and that he was now still very much naked.

"Are you feeling better?" Wyatt questioned from over by the balcony. He'd come back after informing the house manger about Michael was heat. She told him she'd figure as much after checking on him earlier and she would info the other. He also called Dean to tell him, he wouldn't be returning to work today. The Winchester had made a remark to give it to his mate good. To which Wyatt just rolled his eyes and hung up.

"Yes," Michael signed still too embarrassed to meet the alphas eyes, "for now. My heat is calmed."

"That's good," Wyatt said giving a small smile as he walked other and sat next to Michael on his side of the bed, "at least you're feeling better."

"Do the others know?" Michael asked adding in his mind 'Because if they don't now they will soon.' An omega in heat would likely drive the beta males crazy, and could even trigger heat in other omegas.

"Yeah," Wyatt said, "the maids, Missouri and Naomi should know by now. Charlie and Hael are both on birth control, I think so don't worry about them. And the others will be told later, Elias and Zeke shouldn't bother you, but you don't have to leave here so don't worry about them either. I will or I'll have someone bring you your food until you’re out of heat."

Michael nodded still not looking Wyatt in the eye, still blushing.

"Hey don't worry about me see you like...um...that," Wyatt spoke seeing that Michael was red.

Michael just blush more, if that was even possible, and tried to wrap his wings around himself a little.

"If it’s any consolation I've been caught in worse a position," Wyatt said rubbing the back of his own neck, "yeah... let's just say when I was 19 I learned a lesson as to why you should know if your girlfriend's parents are coming home."

Michael gave a shy smile and Wyatt chuckled a little at the memory as it brought a little red to his face.

"Look, I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to growl," Wyatt started to explain, "You're not in trouble and I just let my instincts get the better of me. I don't care if I do own you I'm never going to beat you and I'm never going to rape and I don't care if I never calm you because you deserve better than that. You really deserve better than me."

Michael looked up and just stared at Wyatt for a minute, his mind or his hands unable to form words. He deserve better than Wyatt? The alpha had been nothing but kind to him. Wyatt had saved him from a horrible life. Wyatt had given him a new home. Wyatt never forced him to do things against his will. Wyatt had cared for him and fought his instincts so Michael would not have to carry a mark of forced calm for the rest of his life. Michael didn't deserve Wyatt, but somehow he'd seemed to have the other. Wyatt was the most perfect alpha Michael could've hoped for and Michael wanted to be his.

"Look I'll be sleeping in one of the guest rooms down the hall," Wyatt said as he stood up to leave the room.

Michael grabbed Wyatt arm and when the alpha looked at him he shook his head 'No'. He didn't want the alpha to leave. He wanted Wyatt to calm him and mate him. It felt right, he'd been thinking of Wyatt when he'd fucking himself and it was the alpha scent had made him feel better too.

"Take me," Michael signed.

"What?" Wyatt asked surprised by want the omega had just signed. It couldn't be true not after what he had almost done.

"Please Alpha;" Michael signed again, "I want you. Please make me yours."

"Are you sure?" Wyatt checked, "this is you talking and not your heat?"

Michael looked to meet Wyatt's eyes and very softly said, "Yes."


	16. Of the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M

Wyatt just stared at the omega surprised that the other spoke. He can't believe the omega said something a loud 

Michael frowned at the sound of his own voice. It was weird 

Finally Wyatt found his own words again and asked with a slight stutter, "di...did y...you just speak?"

Michael nodded this time he spook a little louder, "Yes, yes I did. Please alpha I want you."

Wyatt's look of confusion then turn to a smile as he crawled above the omega and in a jokingly way said, "only if you order me to."

Michael looked up at the alpha and looked him dead in the eye and with all the confidence of a military general order, "Take. Me." and he yanked the alpha's mouth to his, so they could share a deep kiss.

Much to Michael's surprise Wyatt kissed back. He'd expected the alpha not to, because it was not Michael to be giving orders. Even if the alpha said to, cause it was only a joke. But Wyatt didn't pull back or stop to tell the omega he'd over stepped any bounds. He just shared the deep kiss with his soon to be mate, until they both stopped needing to breath.

"If at a time you want me to stop you don't even need to say it out loud just move your wing so that they are higher then you head and close them," Wyatt panted once they pulled apart, "and I'll stop."

Hold one's wings like that during sex and mate was normally only done by the dominate one of the pair. As the submissive omega Michael should hold his wings lower than his head and open, and if he was on his stomach his wings should be held down and back, both positions as a sign of trust to the dominate of the pair. If Michael were to suddenly hold his wings dominantly it would be a quick and easy sign to read.

Michael nodded, before moving his wings submissively. He wanted to do this but it was nice knowing that he had a way out if he changed his mind.

They pressed their mouths together again for a final deep kiss. 

Michael yanked off Wyatt bottom down shirt, careful of the alpha's wings, so he could admire the body (under) it. He also popped the button of the alpha's jeans and slid his hand into them to massage the alpha's length.

Wyatt growled in pleasure it was clear the young omega wasn't completely sure what he was doing, but it still felt good and made Wyatt hard.

Once they had broken apart Michael had stopped touching Wyatt, who pulled off the blanket that had still been on the omega.

Michael looked away shyly. No one had ever seen him like this, well on prepuce anyways. 

"So beautiful," Wyatt said before he reached down and wrapped a hand around the omega's cock and press his lips to the others throat. 

Michael arched back at the feel pressure it was almost too much to take.

Wyatt took his time exploring the other's body. With his month he started lick, kissing, sucking, and nipping from the omegas neck and collar bone down the omegas body and with his free hand Wyatt lightly massaged one of the omega's oil glands.

Michael was moaning, loving the feeling of Wyatt's mouth and hands all over him as he thrust up slightly into the alpha's hand.

The alpha then moved his hand from Michael cock and quickly replaced it with his mouth. He licks the shaft a few times before taking the head in his mouth. He quickly was able to start bobbing his head up and down. With one hands Wyatt massage Michael's balls and with the other he pressed two fingers into the omega, the slick helping a lot.

It didn't take long for Michael come in Wyatt's mouth with a loud moan as he pressed back against the pillow behind him panting.

Wyatt swallowed every drop. He didn't partially like the salty taste, but he'd live and he's sure at some point Michael would return the favor. He then pulled back, and took the moment to look at the beautiful sight of his omega now spread out on the bed, hair and feathers a mess, panting, and still leaking slick. He then took a deep breath inhaling the sweet scene of the omega's heat mixed with the smell of cottonwood. Then Wyatt stood up for a moment had slide off he jeans and boxers. Reveling his completely harden cock to the omega for the first time.

Michael just stared at the alpha's cock, and he couldn't wait to have it inside him.

"Like what you see?" Wyatt asked with a wink, "I promise you'll like the way it feels even better."

Michael just blushed and looked away.

Wyatt just chuckled and reached up and gave Michael another deep kiss. Then once he pulled back he reached to his nightstand grabbing a condom and a small bottle of lube. He wasn't quite ready for kids yet and with Michael in heat and no condom there was almost a 100% chance of that happening. So Wyatt tore open the foil and rolled the thing down his cock before he squeezed some of the lube in his hand. 

Michael kissed Wyatt back and then watched the other put on the condom and then just watched the alpha stoke himself. It was hot, and he could feel himself getting hard again, didn't take that long because of his heat, and he felt slick start to dip out his ass again.

"Have you ever taken a real knot and not just a toy?" Wyatt asked as he continued stoking himself. 

As expected Michael shook his head no, this was his first after all, not taking his eyes off the alpha's cock.

"Ok my knot is going to be somewhat bigger than a toy," Wyatt explained, "it's going to hurt because this is your first time but according to others I've been with if you can get through that when you get knotted again it won't hurt as much."

Michael nodded.

"But if the pain is too much and to don't think you can take it move your wings up and I'll us the Knot Stop and unbind us, ok?" Wyatt said, honestly he would hate to use that stuff but he would rather give the omega an out and try again later then making Michael not want to have sex with him ever again.

Michael nodded again though at the moment his heat rattled brain didn't really care at the moment. He just wanted the alpha inside him. He just wanted to be knotted.

"Alright," was the only thing Wyatt said, before he quickly rolled Michael onto his stomach, it was an easier position to knot someone for the first time.

Wyatt then pressed steadily into the omega, who was still a little tight from this being his first despite the fact that he'd been stretched both with a toy and their fingers earlier. Though the slick from Michael heat and the lube Wyatt had bothered to use made it somewhat easier. Once he'd bottomed out inside the omega Wyatt gave him a minute to adjust before he set a smooth pace.

Michael moaned as Wyatt thrust steadily into him. This was wonderful, being this close with his now mate, but he wanted more. He wanted the alpha to claim him; he wanted the alpha to truly own him.

"C...c...claim me," Michael stammered, his voice still sounding odd to him but he wanted to say that out loud, because in this moment he trusted Wyatt more than anything.

It was the best thing the alpha could've asked for. His omega trusted him enough to not only ask to be claimed, but to speak it out loud. So with that Wyatt complied and bit Michael, hard, between his shoulder blades just above the feathers on the omegas back. He growled when he tasted the omegas coppery blood on his tongue, but released Michael quickly. The alpha then licked and kissed softly at the claim maker.

Michael gave a whimper at the sharp pain in his back from Wyatt's bit, but it quickly turned to moans as the alpha lick and kissed at his back.

The sounds Michael made alone was enough to make Wyatt come. And damn if it wasn't the hardest he's ever come before, he almost thought the condom might break. He tried not putting all his weight on the omega as he tried to recover quick and his knot been to swell. 

The knot did hurt and Michael's instinct told him to pull way, which he tried to do but he was quickly stopped by the older alpha.

"Easy, easy," Wyatt said grabbing Michael’s hips to keep him in place, as much as it was hurting him own, Wyatt knew it would hurt the blue winged omega worst to just yank himself off Wyatt's knot.

Michael was still tense but didn't try pulling away again. He just wished the pain would stop quickly, but it wasn't completely bad. Michael did like the feeling; the alpha's knot was press against all the right places inside him.

Wyatt reached around and wrapped his hand around and took hold of Michael's cock and started stroking it, putting a slight twist in his wrist at the end and ran his thumb over the slit. Wyatt also started thrust his hips slightly so the omega could thrust into his hand.

Distracted from the pain with pleasure Michael came for the third time today.

"Good boy," Wyatt praised as he keep stroking Michael until the omega's orgasm had pasted.

Michael panted, he really I'd like the praising from the alpha, most omegas did. He liked being a good boy; he liked making the alpha happy. 

The red winged alpha then carefully changed their position from dog style into the spooning position. He was careful not to yank his hips anyway to fast so that he wouldn't hurt the omega under him.

Michael signed as he allowed himself to be man handled by Wyatt until they were both lying on their sides.

"Ok I think that's about as big as my knot gets," Wyatt said as he let go of Michael's hips in favor of wrapping his arms around the omega's torso and wings, "are you ok? It doesn't hurt that bad does it?"

Michael shook his head as he was able to settle in. He was more than a little sore, but he could deal as he pressed his hips back into Wyatt's to become a little more comfortable and he adjusted he wings so they were behind his back and the alpha could more easily hold on to him.

Wyatt managed to get hold of the blanket with his wing and pull it up over them and they fell asleep together spooning his face buried in the omega's feathers.

An hour later, as the sun was starting to set; the swell of Wyatt's knot finally went down and unbound them. Michael woke up still in heat ready to go again but Wyatt stopped him.

"You need to eat something," the alpha said as he crawled from the bed. He first peeled off the used condom and dropped it into the small trash can in the room, before he drug through the night stand and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, "I'm sure Missouri probably has something quick to eat."

Michael scrunched his nose as he watched Wyatt light the fowl smelling thing.

"Do you really need to smoke?" He signed with a frown, "they are bad for you."

"What no words," Wyatt said giving a cheeky grin, "and if you must know, yes I need to smoke I've been doing good. And just one ain't gonna kill me," before he took a drag on the cigarette.

Michael rolled his eyes. Stupid cocky alpha. 

"Look its only one," Wyatt said hold it in his mouth while he yanked his jeans back on, "and I'll be done with it by the time I come back with your food. And then I can spend the rest of the night knotting that sweet ass of yours, cause we wouldn't want that heat of yours to act up again."

Michael started to blush at the alphas words. 

"I love you Michael," Wyatt said turning back as he was about to leave room.

"I love you Wyatt," Michael signed in reply.

Wyatt though Michael a smile over his shoulder before leaving the room.

Michael sat there and smiled. He truly did feel great. He'd never thought he'd fall in love with the alpha that bought him but he had and he now had a mate and a wonderful new family. The only thing that could make this better would be if he was able to see his own family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who saw it the part where I had Wyatt saying "... you should know if your girlfriends are coming home" I meet to have written girlfriend's parents. Wyatt only had one girlfriend and I went back and fixed it now.
> 
> Normal a claim mark would higher on the back of the omega's neck but with his height and in the position they were in Wyatt was too short to reach Michael neck.


	17. Twister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I'm so sorry this is a day late. But my week got busy, Friday I was too tired to write and my Saturday didn't go as planned so I had no time to finish up what I'd started until late but I finished. 
> 
> In the future hopefully I can still update Saturday but if not the chapter WILL be up Sunday. Again sorry.

Michael had been riding high after that. The next three days they pair had spent mating until Michael was finally out of heat. Michael would have to say it was probably the mildest heat he'd ever had. Missing a few days of work had been fine for Wyatt, the bonuses of being the boss, and he knew Dean could handle things while he was gone.

Sunday had been spent still locked in the room but mostly washing, grooming themselves, and resting after so much mating anyone would need time to recover.

It was now Monday and the familiar sound of Wyatt's alarm woke them up.

"Ugh, don't wanna get up," Wyatt groaned rolling over to cut the alarm.

Michael shoved him a bit and signed, "Go I think you've been away from work to long."

"Fine," Wyatt said before setting about get ready like normal.

Michael just quietly watch him again half tented to pull the alpha back into bed for some more sex but he was still a little sore and worn out from his heat.

"Don't worry about the others they shouldn't treat you different unless you wanted them to," Wyatt said once he'd finished get ready and before he gave Michael a quick peck on the lips, "I love you and see you tonight."

"I love you too," Michael signed as Wyatt left.

Once the alpha left Michael sighed that was the part he feared most he would hate to be treated any differently by the others. 

When Michael finally came down for breakfast he was more than a bit nervous about how the other would react to see him again, this time claim and mated. The beta female as long as they hadn't wanted Wyatt as a mate should be fine. It was the beta males and the two omega females he was most worried of.

Once Michael stepped into the dining room as expected the Anna and Hester looked up and acknowledge he was there with a smile or a nod before they went back to talk amongst themselves. Naomi smiled and offered him a plate of food as he sat down. Dorothy calmly watched him and said hello. Missouri was still in the kitchen cooking and preparing lunch or dinner. However despite their best efforts in the air was an uneasy tension.

It was very clear very fast the reason for the tension. Hael looked pissed, to say the least. She looked as if she wanted to fly across the room and kill Michael, but he was in no way afraid of her. So he didn't even give her acknowledgement of raising his wings. 

Ezekiel straighten up in his seat and folded his wings, best he could back behind himself feathers a bit ruffed nervously as if he need to protect them in a fight once Michael had walked in. The alphas scent clearly marks the omega despite Michael's best to try to clean himself. Hael wasn't helping him much either. However the beta soon relaxed as he saw that most everyone was at least trying as well.

Finch remained relaxed and uncaring. He'd been around enough alphas, around Wyatt, for long enough to know as long as you didn't try to reclaim a mate the alpha should be easily set off later tonight. Beside despite the fact that he was a beta he was fairly certain he could take the younger alpha in a fight. Not even Hael was bothering him because if she did try to harm Michael he'd be the one likely pulling her off.

Charlie she was fine. She was the first to start talking to him and that seemed to relax everyone else. She if anything off put by Hael and made sure Dorothy and Finch were in between them. She could probably hold her own, Charlie wasn't really a bad in a fight but Hael was a force.

Michael sighed and soon relaxed himself. Eating and listening to Charlie talk. Everyone relaxed further once Hael had left the room and breakfast carried on as normal. 

After breakfast Michael did what he normally did and went to read in the library, only to come out for lunch. During all of lunch Hael again kept a firm glare on her face. Not wishing to remain in the house and under Hael's angry stares the Michael headed out to the barn to see if Elias or Dorothy needed any help. Charlie followed him out, she hadn't wanted the stay in the house the unhappy stench Hael's bad mood, the beta females could take it but she couldn't.

Outside Charlie sat under the lip of the barn and messed on her phone. Michael had asked if he could help and was given the job of cleaning the bits and bridles.

An hour later Ezekiel rolled shoulder and flex his wing. Turns out he'd broken it felling off the roof of the barn. It had been broken in several places but had been healing just fine but now the pain was acting up again.

"What's going on with my wing?" He asked no one really.

"There's gonna be a storm," Elias spoke narrowing his into the distance. Far off gray clouds were gathering in the blue sky.

"What can you see the future or something?" Ezekiel asked rolling his eyes.

"No you're wing is acting up, that happens in low pressure," The beta explained, "And I checked the weather this morning they said there were storms moving in."

"Tornadoes?" Dorothy asked.

"I have a feeling that we're going to see at least one," Elias said, "Let's let the horses out. Make sure their fly mask and the IDs are on them."

"Why?" Michael asked signing. Now that he'd been here for several month most everyone was starting to pick up on his sign language at least the simple words and simple the names he'd given them. Anyways let the horses out in the case of a tornado seemed more dangerous to him, should they be safer in the stable?

"Safer for them," Finch explain once he'd figured out Michael's sign, "the back fields are large enough that they can move out of the path of a tornado and there aren't that many trees so they'll be safe. The fly mask will protect they eyes and the IDs will make sure they can be returned if they get loose." 

They just managed to release the horses into the back fields fly mask and IDs on. The skies had darkened and thunder started to roar. That's when in the distance the sound of sirens outside of Lawrence started screaming. The wind started to pick up.

Michael turned to look at the source to the strong wind only to be meeting with the sight of huge tornado heading their way. He'd never quite seen one like this; despite live in Kansas for 19 years. It still looked like something out of a movie. He froze unable to will his body to move.

"We need to get to the house!" Charlie yelled. She too looked frozen torn between wanting to run and the fear just locking her body into place.

"No get back in the barn!" Elias ordered, knowing there was no way they could out run the tornado and that hopeful Naomi had locked everyone in the house inside the shelter already.

Both Charlie and Michael quickly obeyed; being omegas taking an order at a time like this wasn't strange even if the one giving the orders was a beta. It was Dorothy and Ezekiel who hesitated for a moment, the barn was not the safest place to be. It was design to survive a tornado but it was still safer in the basement of the house.

"Now!" the older beta male ordered again.

This time Dorothy and Ezekiel obeyed and headed into the stable.

Once in the stable Finch herded everyone into an empty back stall. Everyone pressed themselves as far back as they could get Charlie farthest back in the corned Ezekiel to her right, face burying in her hair her was burned in his wing. Dorothy was next to him her face pressed to his side. Michael was to Charlie's left Elias pressed in between him and Dorothy. The fiery wings beta then wrapped his wings best he could around the small group. Michael buried his face in the beta's side.

The barn shook and creaked, the sounds of the howling winds almost drowning it out. For a moment it seemed like they barn was going to hold up. That's when the roof of the barn was ripped off. If the tornado wasn't right on top of them it was pretty damn close. 

Michael looked up for a brief second into the darken winds carrying the debris off what had been the roof, maybe other things too, Michael couldn't tell. So he just burned his face back into Finch's side and inhaled the betas scent. It wasn't alpha, wasn't his alpha, but the scent was claiming enough for the omega.

Ten minutes later, maybe no one checked the time, the wind died down and everyone left the barn. Looking around at the damage many of the fences where now twisted and broken, there was a clear path where the twister had gone through. Luckily it had passed back behind the barn, so the house looked fine. 

The horses who'd all made it though just fine start to gather on a small hill close by. Even though they could now walk through broken places in the fences none did even if they choose to they still had they IDs so it wasn't too much of a concern.

"Looks like we're not in Kan..." Charlie started to stay. Joking at Dorothy's name 

"Finish that joke and I hit you," Dorothy threatened. She hated those jokes every time a tornado rolled through.

Finch rolled his eyes and walked passed them, towards the house. Michael and Ezekiel followed closely behind. The girl would soon join them stay talking.

There was an eerie silence left in the tornado's wake, no birds or insects made noise in the fields. The only sounds to be heard were the light steps made by the guys, Charlie and Dorothy talking in the background.

Once the group reached the small door it was clear to see some of the windows were blown out as well as the glass of the back door. Other than that there were a few plants torn up, lawn furniture was knocked over and the roof looked to be missing a few shingles but for the most part it was all right.

Careful sliding open the door Finch followed by Michael and Zeke stepped into the house.

"Naomi!" Finch called as he walked down the stairs into the basement to go make sure everyone inside had made it through ok.

Michael walked around slowly careful of the glass. It was clear way the back door at least was broken. A chair from the back porch was lying in the middle of the floor.

Ezekiel tried flipping the lights on and off a few times before saying to Michael, "powers out."

Michael just nodded still looking around. He was still in shock about what had happened the power being out wasn't that concerning at the moment.

A few minutes later Elias followed by the small pack of women came up the stairs and Dorothy and Charlie reached the house.

"Thank God, you all are ok," Missouri was the first to say.

Everyone followed in suit happy that everyone else was fine.

"What now?" Anna finally asked.

Everyone stood quietly for a few moments unsure about what to do or how to answer that. Hael didn't even glare at Michael as the stood there when Naomi's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she asked answering it.

"Naomi?" Wyatt voice came across the line, "is everyone ok. The radio said a tornado touched down around there."

"Yes we all made it through just fine and the house is still standing," Naomi replied relieved to hear the alpha voice.

Naomi mouthed 'Wyatt' when everyone looked at her questioningly. Everyone relaxed at knowing the alpha was ok. He was as much their family as they were his.

"Ok that's good," Wyatt said relief in his voice.

"Here you're on speaker," Naomi said holding the phone out putting it on speaker.

"Good can everyone hear me?" The alpha asked.

Michael smiled a little at the sound of his alphas voice, it was calming, but he still wished the alpha was here now, everyone probably did.

"Yes we can," Anna said before asking, "are you ok?"

"Yeah for now," Wyatt said, "look they are calling for another one closer by here. I don't know if I'll make it home tonight, but if one hits everyone here should be fine." When in the background the sirens from Lawrence again started to sound.

"Are those the sirens?" Finch asked grimly, but before Wyatt could reply the answer was confirmed by the sound reaching the house again.

"Yeah, be..." Wyatt started but his phone cut off and the dial up tone came across the lone.

Everyone just stared at the phone silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ages of everyone in the house Michael 19, Dorothy and Charlie 21, Hael 22, Wyatt 24, Ezekiel and Hester 26, Anna 27, Elias 39, Naomi 45, Missouri 50, in case anyone wanted to know.


	18. There's no place like home.

After everyone had snapped out of their daze, they check to make sure another tornado wasn't heading their way. Then they set to work cleaning and fixing things up. Elias and Dorothy make a quick repair on the fence and gotten a head count on the horses all of whom were still there. Naomi and the maids check and the other rooms of the house and cleaned up any broken glass there was. Charlie worked on getting the generator up and running after it had been dragged out for her. It wasn't big enough to bring power back to the whole house but it brought power back to the kitchen Missouri could make them all some dinner. Ezekiel and Michael had boarded up the broken windows and door before they picked up the scatter lawn furniture and up righted plants.

It was almost 11:30pm now and right now Charlie and Ezekiel were trying to get a TV to work so as they could find out what was happening in the outside world, the radio was working ok but only got one station at the moment, but the cable and phone lines most also be down.

Michael sat quietly on the back porch staring up at the stars. After what had happened today the night sky was perfectly clear. He was worried for his alpha, though he'd heard from his father and others that if you and your mate were bonded you could feel a sharp jolt if they died suddenly, of course he didn't really know what the pain would feel like. Hell he didn't even know if it was a really thing. He'd only even heard of it. That left him worrying. Michael was to wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't hear the clicking of Finch's boots on the wooden deck.

"Did you feel it?" The beta asked.

Michael turned back to looked back and shook his head. 

"Don't worry you'd know it’s a sharp pain hard to miss," Finch said see the confused and worried look on Michael's face.

Michael cocked his head to the side. Did the other lose his mate before?

"Had wife, she was shot, we both were," Finch explain sadly, "she died. The pain for losing her was worst then the bullet I took."

Michael nodded, and wondered if that had been what his father felt after losing his mom.

The pair just sat outside quietly looking up at the stars until the heard Charlie yell.

"We got it!"

The pair join the others inside sitting and standing in front of a half blurry TV. 

"Today there was a severe tornado out break across east Kansas," the pretty blonde reporter stated, "From Kansas City to Wichita a total of 6 tornados touched down, including two near our town of Lawrence."

Everyone just listened to her talk.

"The first reported to be a F2, tore through several of the farms just outside of town," the report explained.

"No kidding," Finch said off handedly.

"We are no able to bring you footage do to the fact that there are live electrical wires laying across the roads. The power company is working to remove the danger and bring the power back on," Blondie told, "may phone and cable lines and cell phone towers also been knocked down from both tornadoes. Other to you Ion."

"Thank you Muriel," the male reporter said, "Well everyone, as you can see from the damage behind me a second tornado reported as a F4 tore a path through warehouses in Lawrence. Many cars and businesses have been lost or at the very least will be close down for the next few weeks. Luckily so far no deaths have been reported in either case, but though damages in...."

"Come on," Dorothy said hitting the TV as it cut out again.

"Well he isn't dead," Missouri said, "No one is and that's good."

Michael stood there quietly, well quietly for him anyways. Two things worried him. The first was the fact that his mate of only a week was now missing at the very least and could be hurt, but the fact that he'd felt no pain and deaths had been reported put his mind at ease a little. The second was the fact the reporter had said there was another tornado in Wichita. That's where he'd lived, that's where his family still was.

Just then headlights flashed outside the window. 

Anna stood up to look outside and smiled before saying, "that's Wyatt's truck."

A sense of relief washed other everyone.

A minute later Wyatt stepped inside the house and looking other everyone the alpha smiled and said, "thank God you're all ok."

"Are you ok?" Hael asked as she was the first to reach the alpha.

Michael wanted to hurt her but didn't move knowing that it wouldn't help anything.

"Yeah everything is ok," Wyatt said giving a smile before pushing past her and coming to stand next to Michael, "My warehouse is going to be shut down for a while, cause its now missing the roof, windows and doors, but everything else was fine and insurance will cover all damages. More than I can say for some of the other warehouses."

The Michael threw Hael a look telling he'd won, but she just threw him a glare back. 

"Everyone made it out then?" Hester asked.

"Yeah everyone was fine," Wyatt told, "cell towers were out but from what I hear everyone's families and homes were ok. Though more than a few cars were missing and anyone with a car was helping others get home."

"How much trouble was it getting through the roads?" Charlie asked.

"Had to take the long way around," Wyatt explained, "power lines where across them, but I'm happy to be home."

"Don't be too happy the barn needs a new roof and many of the fence need to be replaced," Finch told him, "along with several windows."

"Well you're all still alive and we still have a house, so that's a win," Wyatt replied.

Just then the power sparked back to life.

"It would appear they've fixed they'd power lines," Zeke said.

Everyone smile and was relieved they had power at least.

That night almost everyone was able to sleep peaceful around the dining room, wanting to be close to their family just for the night.


	19. Clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M Porn with some plot.

Over the next week spent cleaning up the mess the tornado had caused. It was Wednesday before they got any kind of phone service, so Tuesday was sent mostly cleaning up the hard and removing any debris that they could Wednesday Wyatt called his insurance company and some contractors in order to replace the roof of the barn, fix the windows, and make the repairs to his warehouse/factory.

Michael had been nervous the whole time, about his brothers and father in Wichita. Once the phone cable and Internet lines where back up the first thing he did was check on the damage done in Wichita. It had done damage at least close to his old neighborhood and there had been death, but no minors had been killed on found dead yet anyways, that meant his brothers should be fine and if they were fine hopefully his father too, though he was still nervous about it. But despite his uneasiness Friday Michael had made a quick trip to his normal park to check on Joshua. The old man was fine and happy to see Michael was fine as well and happy to hear that Michael was now mated with his Alpha.

However one good thing was happening to Michael and it was Hael leaving him alone. Neither had the energy to fight or even stand off so they'd had avoided each other and if they'd end up n the same room one would just leave.

It was now Sunday night, Saturday had gone fine, and Michael was laying in bed as Wyatt was getting changed into his sleeping clothes.

"Hey Michael," Wyatt started to say, "I know you have been feeling well this last week..."

Michael sat up slightly a looked at Wyatt questioningly.

"And I just wanted to ask if there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Wyatt asked.

Michael thought for a second before he pulled the alpha's lips to his, happy when the other kissed him back.

They pair spent the next few minutes like that making out, wanting to make love, but enjoying this.

"Do you want to do this," Wyatt asked once they had pulled apart.

Michael nodded. He just wanted to let go. 

Wyatt quickly stripped Michael of his clothes and Michael spread his legs for the alpha, slick was already dripping from his hole. The alpha pressed two fingers into Michael. He probably didn't need to stretch the omega, it had been only a week since they'd last had sex, but better safe than sorry. He their lips together as he added a third finger. 

Michael moaned into Wyatt's mouth as the other worked him open. It felt good to let himself go and just enjoy this.

They pulled apart and Wyatt removed his fingers from Michael.

"Lay on your side," Wyatt told the omega as he slide his own clothes off and putting on a condom.

Michael obeys lying on his side. He felt Wyatt slide up behind him pulling a light blanket over them both. With a little maneuvering the alpha gently pressed his cock into Michael's slick hole and start a easy rhythm.

Wyatt gently thrust up into Michael. He praised the omega as normal, kissed and nipped at the other's shoulder blades and lower neck enjoy the little moans and chirps Michael made.

Michael was letting out small noises, enjoying the feeling of the alpha's thrust and mouth.

It didn't take long for them both to come. As the alpha's knot began to swell he pressed his hips closer against Michael's and wrapped them I his wings before falling asleep.

As he lay there knotted by his alpha, the other's wings wrapped around him Michael fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry about that but I've already got the next one and will publish it tomorrow.


	20. Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T minor character death, minor as in he hasn't even been in the story.

Monday morning Wyatt was currently sitting in his home office talking to another contractors on the phone about his factory.

“Yes, as soon as possible would be best,” Wyatt spoke as Naomi walked in the room. He nodded to her telling her he be done in a second, "Yes that sounds good see you soon."

“Hello Naomi,” Wyatt said hanging up the phone, “how may I help you?”

“Sir there is a man here to see you,” the house manner explained, “he’s says he would to speak to you and Michael.”

“Sure,” Wyatt replied, "Michael is probably still asleep and you may bring our guess back here so we may speak."

"Yes Wyatt," Naomi said, "I will have Anna go find Michael."

"Thank you Naomi."

Michael just waking up 30 minutes ago was coming out of the bathroom. He was waking up a little later, but for the first time this week he felt well rested, sex with the alpha seemed to do that for him. 

Michael quickly changed clothes and was leaving the room when he ran into Anna.

"Oh good you're awake," Anna said, "Wyatt needs you in his office. There is someone to see you both.

Michael gave her a puzzled look but nodded and headed down to Wyatt's office.

“Hello," Michael sign as he stepped into the room. There was a man there dress in a suit with black and gray wings with a brief case.

“Yes I’m Rufus Tuner," Mr. Turn said, "are you Michael Grace?"

“Yes I am sir,” Michael signed knowing Wyatt would translate he was still giving the alpha a confused look.

"He is," Wyatt translated, "Please Michael sit down, Mr. Turn has something he needs to tell you."

Michael sat down in the empty chair next to Rufus and turned to face the man.

“Sir I am here to regretfully inform both of you that Chuck Grace has pass away,” the man spook.

Michael felt the blood drain from his face. 

"Breathe Michael," Wyatt ordered.

Michael did he hadn't realized he'd stop. But how could his father be dead it didn't seem real.

Once he saw Michael wasn't about to pass out Wyatt turned back to the lawyer and ask, "Michael has brothers, what has and is going to happen to them."

“That is what I am here to talk to you about,” Rufus spoke, “I am a lawyer hired by Lucifer Grace, to find his older brother and the alpha that owns him. I got lucky in that you hadn't tried hiding the fact that you bought him."

Wyatt nodded as Rufus spook.

“As the oldest of the family, Michael here, would now have custody of his three younger brothers,” Rufus informed them, “but since he sold himself and you are the Alpha that has claimed him I need to ask you if you are willing to take in the three youngest Grace children?”

Michael looked up to Wyatt. Silently pleading to his alpha. They were his brothers his family, it would break him if the alpha didn't take them.

Wyatt had not need Michael to do that without a second thought he replied, “Yes, yes of course I will take them in."

"Well, in that case here is some paperwork you need to feel out to grain custody," Rufus said pulling the paper work out of his brief case handing it to Wyatt, "You may pick them up tomorrow. I will call the boys home and tell them you're on your way."

"Ok we'll be there with this all filled out." Wyatt said stand offering the black wings man his hand.

"Have a good day Mr. Jones," Rufus said standing as well and shaking the alpha's hand and offer it over to Michael, "Have a good day Mr. Grace. Your brothers will be very happy to know you are coming." 

Michael shook Mr. Turners hand. His head was swimming with thoughts about how he to felt at the moment. On one hand his father was dead but on the other his brothers where all fine and they wouldn't have to be separated anymore, so he really couldn't wait for tomorrow to get here already.


End file.
